Betryal of Blood and the Death Eaters Downfall
by serpentsorcia
Summary: This may contain Spoilers of the 7th book so read at your own Peril...Drusilla, daughter of the Dark Lord once again finds herself at Hogwarts.Will she fulfill her fathers wishes or does love get the better of her? This is my first ever story so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal of Blood and the Death Eaters Downfall**

**Warning! May contain possible spoilers of Book 7 so if you have not yet read or finished book 7, read at your own peril.**

_**Introduction**_

Daughter of the Dark Lord, Drusilla Lestrange finds herself once again joining her fellow death eaters' children and her fathers enemies amongst the halls of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, under the watchful eye of her god father, Severus Snape (whom before his downfall, the dark lord entrusted with his 1year old daughter under strict instructions that she be brought up with an in depth knowledge of the dark arts!). Now, 3 years has passed since her fathers return and after herself being branded with the dark mark and having already partially put in place her fathers plans, she has completed a tough two years of Occlumence and Legillamens lessons from the master himself, who now feels it is time for Drusilla to put into action all her years of training and planning and sends her once again back to Hogwarts for her 7th and final year, to carry out her duty and long planned scheme into full swinging action, helping to bring down the ancient school of witchcraft and wizardry and the rest of the wizarding community once and for all, finally making the dark lord the most feared and powerful wizard of all time…

But just how good a Legillamens is the dark lord? Has he actually been hoodwinked into thinking that his daughter really believes that 'his way' is the right way? And exactly how much is Drusilla like her mother and father?

Has Voldemort underestimated his daughter's talents and trained her too much, making her just as good as or maybe even better than himself?

How will the Wizarding community react to knowing Drusilla's true parentage? After all, her mother was and is one of the most feared of death eaters, something through her school life that Drusilla has had to live with so how will she cope if the name of her true father is in the open?

But seriously! Is Drusilla really as cold as her father or is there actually hidden somewhere secretly deep inside her, a heart that can love? Is romance on the horizon literally looming around the corner??

Read on to find out more….

_**CHAPTER 1: The Malfoys **__**manor**_

''DRUCILLA!! Where are you?'' Calls the unmistakable cold voice of the dark lord, who is standing in front of a large fireplace in a very spacious drawing room.

''I tell you Bellatrix! That girl is trying my patience more and more each day''.

''Yes! She does seem a little too pre-occupied these past few days, doesn't she! What did you find out from her Occlumence lesson?'' asks the cool suspicious voice of Drusilla's mother, Bellatrix Lestrange.

''Nothing! And that's what bothers me! No one and I mean no one, has ever been able to hide anything from me before! Remind me to ask Severus and Draco to keep a closer eye on her at Hogwarts''.

''DRUCILLA LESTRANGE! WILL YOU COME DOWN THESE STAIRS AT ONCE BEFORE I MAKE YOU! AND BELIEVE ME; YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO MAKE YOU! **NOW!!!**''

POP! There was a loud popping sound from right behind her parents.

''You were calling?'' asks Drusilla in a calm voice raising her eyebrows with a slight smirk at the look of fury she has caused on her fathers face. In his momentary fury, and at his daughters smirking grin, Voldemort seems to grow, but with a gentle squeeze on his arm from Bellatrix, returns to his normal attire and addresses his daughter in his usual, calm, cold manner (of which his daughter so similarly produced on her arrival into the room).

'' _Yesss! I did!''_ replies Voldemort using parseltongue, a family trait of which his daughter has inherited. ''_what have you been doing? I have been calling you for the past 5 minute's!''_

Looking down at her own attire she replies using normal speech '' getting ready of course!'' she is wearing muggle clothes, quite nicely picked consisting of an emerald green long sleeved tank top that compliments her slim figure, wearing over this a sparkling green belt to match and a pair of black jeans with slightly heeled boots. Her top and belt nicely complimenting her own green eyes and long brown wavy hair that she has platted to the side (her features greatly resembling her fathers younger features and her tall slim figure resembling that of her mother).

''You are not going to a fashion parade! I hope you haven't forgotten your duties to your father Drusilla!'' replies Bellatrix looking her daughter up and down obviously disgusted she has taken the time to look good when there are things more important waiting to be done.

''Of course I haven't! But just so you know, it hasn't been easy there each year with your name to carry mother! I have had Dumbledore watching my every move, and couldn't perform anything of what I know and so easily can do, well, maybe this year that will be different! And hardest of all is having to keep secret my fathers identity these past few years!! Oh! The amount of times I would have loved just to threaten someone with your name when they irritated me'' says Drusilla with such a longing to do just that...

''D_on't worry!'' _says Voldemort with a look of pride on his face at having heard his daughter speak of him with this much longing ''_It will be ssooner than you think I am ssure! You will ssoon be able to let people know of your true parentage, but until then'' _he adds, now quite sternly '' _and I am warning you Drusilla, you will do no sssuch thing! Do you underssstand me? You are to continue to befriend all those blood traitors and_

_mudbloodsss' _Voldemort emphasising his hiss at the latter in his obvious disgust that such people can exist in the wizarding community .

''Well, that's a bit hard since my mother'' Drucilla quickly glancing at Bellatrix continues '' has cursed, tortured into insanity or killed most of their relatives!''

''Well thank you my dearest'' says Bellatrix with a curt nod of approval, as though she has just been given a compliment.

''I WILL NOT BE INTERUPTED!' shouts Voldemort emitting sparks from his wand.

Jumping, Drucilla returns her attention to her father.

''Sorry!''

''_Thank you! As I was ssaying! Befriend them, even pretend to disagree with my ways, do anything you must to gain their trusst and as much information as you can from them. Then I __will be able to tell who of the wizarding community really are true to me.. And most importantly, I want you to get as friendly with the Weasley family as possible!.. I want to know as much about Harry Potters whereabouts as possible. Do you understand?''_

''_Yess!'' _answers Drucilla using parceltongue with which she was addressed.

''_Good! Now! SSince the Malfoyss have been sso hospitable over the summer, I have asked them to escort you to the hogwartss express! Letss hope they don't make a mess of this easy task or the consequences will be sssever! After all, you are their niece!'' _Now returning to normal speech ''LUCIUS!! NARCISSA!!'' Both of whom enter the room imediatley, closely followed by their son, Draco.

''Yes my lord'' they both answer in unison .

''You will escort Drucilla to the hogwarts express along with Draco!

''But father'' starts Drucilla, ''I really don't think I need escorting'' and with a quick glance at her cousin adds ''I'm sure both Draco and I are capable of apparating there ourselves''

''ENOUGH!'' bellows Voldermort in his ever increasing impatience. ''I have told you once already Drucilla, I will not be interrupted! My mind is already made up! Your aunt and uncle will escort both you and Draco to platform 9 ¾'s '' now turning his attention back to the Malfoy's continues, now very coldly '' Do not disappoint me Lucius! It is vital that Drucilla returns to hogwarts, any delays and I will hold you and your family responsible! Am I clear?''

Looking quite afraid Lucius stammers ''Y Yes my lord!''

Now Voldemort turns his attention once again to his daughter, speaking in a tone of authority ''Drucilla, You are to report your findings to Severus only! Don't let me down!''

''Yes! Ok!'' replies Drucilla with a slight impatience herself at being treat like a child and continues addressing her parents '' and for future reference, I prefer to be called Dru, or Cilla not Drucilla! But you would both know that already had you been around in my life for more than just a few years, wouldn't you!''

Just as she finishes this sentence, her years of defence training pays off as her shield charm protects her from a curse sent by Bellatrix who is shouting wildley at her daughter, who with a last quick glance at the outrage of her comment on both her parents faces, quickly smirks at them and spins on the spot apperating to platform 9 ¾'s, closely followed by the Malfoy's , looking at her with a look of shock at what she has just done.

**CHAPTER 2: The Journey to Hogwarts**

Drucilla and the Malfoy's arrive on the platform 9 ¾'s amidst the usual hustle and bustle that accompanies the families hugging their children goodbye for another year at school, fearful more now than ever of the next time they will see each other again.

The platform is somewhat quieter than usual due to the recent changes of Ministry regulations regarding who is eligible to attend hogwarts school, which is now under the watchful eye of non other than Severus Snape.

Amongst the normal chaos on platform 9 ¾'s are the watchful Ministry officials who are forever on the lookout for blood traitors and meddlers alike, who have now noticed the recent arrival to the platform. Nodding to the Malfoy's , one ministry official takes out his wand touching it to his left fore arm, notifying Voldemort of the safe arrival of his daughter to the hogwarts express.

''You shouldn't have done that Dru!'' says the voice of Dru's uncle, Lucius Malfoy.

''Just look at what has happened to us for our stupidity'' adds her aunt and sister of Bellatrix, Narcissa Malfoy in a bearly audible whisper, fearful the darklord might appear beside her at any minute.

''Well, that wasn't exactly the cause of adolescent backchat and a protection charm was it!' answers Dru in a sarcastic response and walks off with out so much as a goodbye for her relatives, one of whom closely follows his cousin towards the door of the Hogwarts express.

Further down the platform is a large gathering of people, most of whom who have red hair, who are fussing around a long red haired girl. Also seeing the long red haired girl to the Hogwarts express are a few other familiar faces, two of whom were once former professor's of hogwarts and another who's hair keeps changing colours.

Noticing Dru looking, the red haired girl rolls her eyes into her head shaking it with an exasperated look on her face at her mothers fussing and smiles at Dru. Dru, quietly giggles to herself thinking at the same time ''I've never known how that really feels, having family care so much for me' and returns her friends smile . The girls' mother, Molly Weasley and the rest of her family and assembled party having also noticed Ginny's distraction look to the direction of Ginny's attention, following her gaze to a spot near the door to the train where a tall, slim, brown haired girl is standing, smiling back. The assembled party and weasley's gazing at Dru with apparent distrust and loathing at Ginny's new companion, Dru continuing to smile unwaveringly until their stairs return to Ginny and continue to fuss over her, All except one of the weasley's that is, who continues to hold Dru's gaze, smiling at her. Dru smiling back, blushes slightly, then looks away still smiling to herself as she climbs on to the train going in search of a free compartment as she hears the whistle blow, ready for departure.

As she is searching for a free compartment, Dru becomes aware of faces peering out of compartment windows, staring at her and whispering to their companions behind her back. Looking more closely into one of the compartments, she realises why there seems to be more staring at her than usual as she looks into the frightful face of her mother who is staring out of the front page of the daily prophet, laughing insanely as she totures a family of muggles. Dru, noticing the apparent fear she is causing in the faces of the 2nd years , returns back to the corridor stopping in the hallway and addressing the occupants of the compartment loudly hoping that others' will hear and says ''It's ok you know! I'm nothing like her, honest!'' and continues her search of a free compartment, feeling somewhat low, now wishing she had done more than just a shield charm back at the manor as the whispering and stares continue.

Coming to the middle of the carriage way, Dru's thoughts are disturbed by the arrival of her cousins drawling voice, who having found his two companions, confronts his cousin.

''Hey! Dru! What was all that about out there on the platform?''

''What was all that about Draco?'' Dru replies continuing her way down the corridor.

''The Weasley's!'' answers Draco with a sound of loathing in his voice. Not waiting for an answer he continues '' You seemed to be very friendly out there on the platform , I'd say even more so than last year! Why?'' He demands and once again continues before dru can answer ''They're Blood Traiters! You of all people aught to be ashamed of yourself, socialising with that kind of scumb!'' he adds with a look of disgust on his face at his cousin, then out the window to the disappearing weasley's.

''Ashamed of myself?'' aks Dru now turning to face her cousin, who is closely followed by the two bulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle.

'' Exactly what should I aught to be ashamed of myself for?'' Dru is now so close to her cousin, he can feel her breath on his face as she looks up at him, staring sternly into Draco's eyes, giving the impression like her father that she is growing.

''Come on Draco! I'm waiting! Exactly what am I to be ashamed of?'' a few students are now peering through compartment windows and doors, eager to see what the raised voices are about, stopping short in their doorways, too afraid to come out fully into the corridor now that they see who is doing all the shouting.

Leaning closer to her cousin, raising her eyebrows inquisitively and lowering her voice so that only Draco can hear her she adds ''ashamed of following orders?''.

Draco takes a step back, looking momentarily a little less confident then quickly recovers ''That looked a little more than following orders to me cousin, That brother of Ginny's, Charlie or what ever his name is, he looked at you in a different sort of friendly manner if you know what I mean'' he finishes with a smug look on his face, arms folded across his chest glancing from Crabbe to Goyle who grin at Draco's attempt to out witt his cousin.

Shocked at Draco's last statement, Dru quickly recovers her shocked appearance before Draco even noticed that what he said actually had an effect on her and replies very coldly so only draco can hear '' I think my father did something to your brain in his punishments this summer, you're seeing things Dear cousin! Perhaps I should write to my father and tell him you are not fit to carry out your duties. Who knows, in his anger he may even take it out on your poor frail mother!''

At this insult to his mother, Draco quickly reaches into his pocket for his wand but isn't quick enough for his cousin who on noticing her cousins actions, quickly withdrew her own wand, silently, non-verbally uttering a curse that hits her cousin square in the chest with such force it sends him flying through the air to the end of the carriage with Crabbe and Goyle quickly going after him, Draco now recovering having landed into a pile of luggage that has fallen on top of him, and glares at his cousin with a mixture of embarrassment and rage. Dru equally straring at her cousin, with rage, turns on her heel to a few shocked and fearful gasps and applauds from onlookers who quickly scurry away into their compartments afraid Of what Dru might do next, and continuing their whispering to each other of what they just saw, Dru looking at them and taking a few deep breaths, spots a red headed girl's head sticking out of a compartment door obviously equally curious to see what was happening, and goes to join her , who on Dru's arrival says '' That was amazing!''.

Dru mutters ''thanks'' then asks '' Please can I join you? The company down there'' indicating the corridor she just left continues ''is just awfull!'' Ginny nods and sits down, dru follows suit.

''What did he do?'' asks Ginny inquiringly..

'' Urrgh!! He's been bugging me all summer about getting friendly with you guys! I've wanted to do that to him all summer but it wouldn't have been appropriate considering Snape sent me to stay with the Malfoys this summer!''

''Honestly!'' continues Dru, ''all he does is brag about how much of a pure blood he is! Its revolting!''

''so'' asks Ginny, ''it was a build up of his arrogance over the summer that made you do that?''

''What? That curse?''

Ginny nods

''Oh no! not just that! I mean, that's just Draco isn't it? No, He insulted your family so I insulted his and he didn't like it'' says Dru with a grin at her friend.

''But'' says Ginny with a puzzled look on her face ''you are his cousin aren't you?''

''Yeah! So?'' says Dru

''so'' continues Ginny '' Didn't you just insult yourself too?''

Dru laughs, '' Oh yeah! I didn't think of that when I did it'' she adds in a girlish giggle and both girls laugh aloud.

Ginny stops laughing and looking at Dru with a curious look on her face asks all of a sudden '' Was it my whole family or just a certain brother of mine Draco insulted?''

A little shocked at this dru answers ''what do you mean?'' now feeling a little apprehensive of where this conversation is going, wondering if she has been as cautious as she thought.

''Oh come on Dru!'' says Ginny, now smiling at her friend, noticing dru looking away from her, she continues '' I saw the look on my brother Charlie's face when we were on the platform! He literally couldn't take his eyes off you! I don't think I've seen him look at anyone like that Except from his dragons, he had such a goofy kind of happy smile on his face!''

Recovering slightly, Dru manages to say '' Oh thanks! Now I'm being compared to dragons!''

Ginny's smile widening she says brightly '' I knew it!! Something is up between you too! Are you seeing him?''

Dru, now very embarrassed and as red as her friends hair mumbles quietly ''sort of!''

Ginny now even more excited, eyes widening even further say's ''Hold on a minute!! All those owls we were getting this summer! They were from you weren't they?'' then with a look of dawning continues '' It was you giving the 'Order' that information of some of the things happening? That's how we could have Bill's wedding with no disturbances?? Wasn't it? All Charlie said to us was that 'he' had found out what was happening but he refused to let us know where he was getting his information from. Even when mum gave him one of her stares! He wouldn't say''.

Now utterly shocked, Dru throws the compartment door fully closed and looks sternly at her friend who now looks a little shocked at Dru's sudden actions who is now looking out to the compartment making sure they can't be over heard and as an extra precaution mutters ''Muffiliato'' waving her wand at the door! Now turning to face Ginny and noticing ginny's shock at how rashly she had acted, Dru apologises ''Sorry! I don't want the wrong people to overhear, I mean, you know who my family consists of! If it gets out I've leaked information, they'll kill me! Not to mention what 'you know who' would do to me. How do you know what is happening with the order anyway? Charlie told me you guys weren't allowed into meetings''

Once again, ginny rolls her eyes into her head and says '' I have Fred and George as brothers! So of course I know whats happening! Nothings secret at ours when they are there! Especially with their invention of extendable ears''

Still looking very seriously at Ginny, Dru continues '' Ginny! You have to swear to me that you won't repeat any of this to anyone! Please!'' Ginny noticing how scared Dru really is nods in agreement and apologises herself for not thinking, Dru just tells her it's not her fault and looks out the window with Ginny watching, dropping the subject.

After a few minutes silence Ginny changes the subject back to her brother asking curiously '' So! How did you actually meet Charlie anyway? I mean, he's not at school anymore and has been working in Romania! I can't believe I didn't notice before! It's a change! All I've ever known Charlie interested in is Dragons!''

noticing how quiet Dru is and that she's still staring out the window Ginny asks '' Dru! Are, Are you ok?''

Coming out of her thoughts Dru replies '' Hmm! Yeah, I think so! Just didn't think anyone would find out and I hadn't expected him to be there on the platform!''

now feelling her friend relax, Ginny asks again '' so! How did you meet?''

Recovering from her shock and still blushing slightly Dru answers '' Well, we met in my 4th year at hogwarts''

now it's ginny's turn to be shocked, Dru carries on, '' at the Triwizard tournament, I had crept out of the castle to see what was going on and Charlie caught me, well, saved me actually, the Ridge Back nearly burnt down her cage as I was passing. He asked me what I was doing there! I don't think he believed me at first! Especially once he saw my robes and what house I was in but then I rattled off a load of info on dragons, think I impressed him''.

Noticing the look on Ginny's face she adds '' I like Dragons! Actually, I'm quite obsessed! They are just so..mystical! I mean, do you know how many magical properties they have?'' asks Dru, looking at her friends face she says '' what?'' Ginny just rolls over laughing hysterically ''what?'' asks Dru again now starting to laugh herself.

Recovering Ginny says '' That's the first time I've heard anyone other than Charlie talk that way about dragons! No wonder you guys hit it off!'' Now looking a little more seriously ginny adds ''But, he's older than you! Like 7 years older''

''So! Whats that got to do with it? Age is nothing, not when you really care for someone'' the last part of this statement, Dru mutters quietly, getting embarrassed again. Not wanting to embarrass Dru anymore, Ginny changes the subject back to Draco Malfoy.

''So what did Malfoy actually say to make you curse him? That was one powerful spell! I mean he just literally spun down the corridor! Where did you learn that from? I've never learnt anything like that at school'' adds Ginny, looking slightly quizzical at her friend.

Dru now smiling replies '' of course you have! It's Riktusempra! Only I've been making the most of 'coming of age' this summer and made a few adjustments. I've done it to a few others as well, you know! To give them a more lasting effect! I mean, with all these attacks happening I want to be able to defend myself properly. You should try it! Just concentrate really hard on what you want to happen as you say the spell or think it if you can do non verbal spells. Just make sure you think of something your attacker won't quickly recover from. That's what I did to Malfoy! 6 weeks of his ignorance . Not a bad result was it?''

''Cool!'' says Ginny looking awestruck ''Harry told me you had to really mean the curse you're trying to do, but I've never seen something like that before! It was quite impressive!''

''Thanks'' replies Dru ''How is Harry? Have you seen him this summer?''

Ginny, not noticing the slight excitement in her friends voice answers '' No not since Bill and Fleur's wedding. He, Ron and Hermionie went off on some mission and left me behind!'' having added this last part with a little resentment, Ginny suddenly realises she may have said too much and she quickly changes the subject,

'' So! Was Malfoy calling us the usual then?''

''Yes!'' answers Dru now a little annoyed at herself for her eagerness of gaining information of Harry's where abouts and continues a little less enthusiastically '' yeah! The usual blood traiters and why am I friends with you.. I actually think he noticed something between Charlie and myself too, I guess we'll have to be a bit more careful! So! Your whole family was there to see you off today! Must be nice to have them care so much about you!''

''Nah! Not really! A bit suffocating actally! Mum didn't want me to come back this year, wanted to home tutor me but with all the new ministry regulations, what are they all about?''

'' I have no idea'' lies Dru

''was that Professor Lupin and Moody on the platform too?'' asks Dru,

''Yup! They don't trust the ministry and wanted to reinforce my protection! As if I wasn't already choking in my families attempts''

''Who was that with the cool hair? Is she a cousin of yours?'' asks Dru with a little more enthusiasim

''Who? Tonks? No! she's an Aura! Or she was before the Ministry changed''

Knowing she has actually gained a little information, Dru relaxes and comments on Ginny's family, remembering the way they looked at her when they saw her on the platform'' I see your family weren't too pleased to see you're still friends with me then, were they? I mean, I don't blame them really, especially after what my so called mother has been recently doing! It's revolting! She visited me you know, at the malfoy's after words'' at this, Ginny lets escape a slight gasp of shock at having heard that Bellatrix Lestrange visits her daughter but dru continues on, unaware, ''Brandishing the prophet around in front of us as though it was some kind of trophy! Urgh! It was awful'' at this, she pulls a grimace at the thought. '' I guess they'll be calling me a blood traitor soon, if I keep hanging around with you guys and criticising my family ! I mean, Lucius says that your family are at the top of the list after Harry Potter that is, and are not to be trusted at all! So I think I could fit in well!'' Both girls laugh then Ginny responds to Dru's earlier question

'' Yeah! My mum thinks you'll turn out like your mum! Especially as you were brought up by Snape and the Malfoys! I can't believe the Ministry are still ignoring the fact he killed Dumbledore and have made him head of Hogwarts! It's insane! We're sure the ministry is now definitely under ''you know who's' control. It just has to be now!''

''I think you're right!'' replies Dru ''There's been a lot of whispering behind closed doors this summer! Some thing is definitely up! Promise me that you won't let anyone know where you got that from! I'd be tortured into insanity if anyone found that its me who's leaking this stuff, or worse'' mumbles Dru to herself.

'' Don't worry! I won't say anything! Says Ginny '' Most of the 'traitors' (meaning the rest of the members of the order of the phoenix ) are already suspecting that the ministry is no longer in control , how else would these awful changes keep happening!''

''True! That's one of the reasons I was staying with the Malfoy's this summer, apparantly Snape was ''too busy'' to have me around! As much as I hate my holidays with Snape, that is, if you can call being made to study the Dark Arts and potions at every free moment a holiday, I would have much preferred it than having to spend everyday listening to Draco's continuous boasting about how great he is. Anything has got to be better than that!''

Ginny nods in agreement, then asks ''Snape makes you study Dark Arts and potions each holiday?''

''Yup!'' replies Dru, ignoring the look on her friends face which quickly changes into a thoughtful look.

Ginny continues ''How come you ended up living with Snape anyway? I mean, I know he's your god father, but the Malfoy's are family! So how come you didn't end up with them?''

Dru doesn't answer straight away, thinking how best to phrase her answer, hoping to save her friends' confidence in her not being a follower of the dark lord and the fact that being finally asked this now, after nearly 2 years of being friends with Ginny, Dru decides on answering giving Ginny part truth and part lie

''I'm not sure! I think it has something to do with my mother landing herself in Azkaban before my fathers death, leaving it up to him to decide where to leave me and I guess he thought it best to go to my godfathers instead! My mother apparently went crazy when she found out. She hates Snape! Doesn't trust him at all! Either way both my parents' actions showed that neither really cared for me. My mother was more proud of serving her duty to the dark, I mean to 'you know who'' Dru quickly corrects herself '' than caring about me, and my father also, not that anyone has actually told me much about him, except that he was a death eater and one of the highest in rank next to 'you know who' himself! Gosh my life is screwed up!''

Just then, the compartment door opens, revealing the flushed face of Neville Longbottom who is clutching his toad Trevor and followed by Luna Lovegood. Neville stops dead in the doorway, staring coldly at Dru, who just returns his gaze innocently. Luna, now looking over Nevilles shoulder to see why he has suddenly stopped, notices Dru sitting by the window and pushes past Neville to sit next to her saying ''Hi!'' as she does so and watches her two peers still gazing at each other. With an exasperated look at them both, Ginny grabs Neville pulling him into the seat next to her saying

'' For goodness sake Neville! We're not going to go through this again all year are we?''

Neville, breaking out of his shock of seeing the daughter of the death eater who tortured his parents stammers

'' Uh? What? Oh! No!'' mumbling sorry quietly to Dru and pretends to rummage in his bag for a book he's been dying to read. Dru, still looking at Neville, understanding and expecting this reaction from him, leans closer to Neville saying

'' I'm not my mother Neville! And I'm sorry for what she did to your family''.

Neville mumbles back a 'sorry' and an 'I know' and continues searching for his book.

''It's not you who should be saying they're sorry! It should be her!'' say Ginny pointing to the face on the front of the daily prophet.

Dru just nods and quietly says '' I know'' and returns to stare out the window.

Luna, who has been dreamily watching and listening to her companions, breaks the silence by complimenting Dru on her n-vbl spell on Malfoy and saying how one day she would love to be able to master them herself so that the death eaters wouldn't be able to know when she had set the Cornish Knorgles on them. With a puzzled look from all three of her companions, at the mention of Cornish knorgels, Dru promises to teach her how to do simple n-vbl spells in their free time.

Laughing to herself and wondering what on earth Cornish knorgels are, Ginny looks out the window saying

'' Oh Look! I can see the black lake from here! We should change into our robes''.

At this, every one rummages in their bags for their robes. Neville being the only boy, takes his robes to the toilets while Luna with a flick of her wand, lets down the blinds so they can change, Dru being extra cautious to keep her arms covered while changing. Once dressed, Dru turns saying bye to ginny and luna, and goes to find the rest of her luggage.

As She is heading back down the carriage the train comes to a stop at hogsmede station, students appearing dragging their own luggage out onto the platform.

Draco suddenly appears from a nearby compartment with Crabbe and Goyle, all three of their wands already out. Taking advantage of her overloaded arms Draco corners Dru.

''Having a nice cosy chat down there with the traitors were you cousin?''

Expecting something like this to happen, Dru quickly and honestly replies

''Yes actually, I was!''

and tries to push past her cousin only to find her way blocked by the bulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle and is dragged back into an empty compartment and out of earshot from other students, by Draco, who in his pride of being given a second chance by the dark lord confronts his cousin once again, this time letting slip his job

'' I was told by your father dear cousin, to keep an eye on you! So you better watch your back! And be careful who you choose as your friends.. we wouldn't want certain information to get back to your parents now, would we?''

and with a proud smirk on his face looking down at his cousin, he motions for his friends to leave, pushing passed his cousin as he does so with a sly, smug laugh on his exit, leaving Dru looking after him, furious with herself at having let her cousin corner her so easily.

Picking up her things, she heads out to the platform where the horseless carriages are waiting ready to take the students up to the school, she goes in search of a free carriage.

Finding an empty carriage , Dru climbs in thinking over what her cousin has just said.

_'What information does Draco know I don't want to reach my father?.. Could I really have been so careless in my attempts of contacting Charlie? And so my father is having me tailed! Well, I'll have to make it very difficult for Draco now! More so than usual. I definitely don't want him to catch me off guard again, especially when I'm deep in my own true, private thoughts, My Mother did teach Him Occlumency well, but not like my father and Snape did me. I even managed to keep my mind clear from my father in my last lesson. I must have been too into my thoughts for Draco to persieve my worst fear..how else could he have known?'_.

With the carriage now full, it mysteriously makes it's way up to the castle! Dru, now realising how cold the September night air is, now more so due to the constant Dementors, guarding the surroundings of Hogwarts. Voldemort obviously taking no risks this time of having his plans spoiled.


	2. Chapter 2 A Different Hogwarts

Chapter 3: A Different Hogwarts 

The first thing everyone noticed on entering the Great hall was the grim expressions on the remaining professors' faces and the gloating expression on the new headmasters face, who is gazing intensely at each individual students' face weighing up who could be possible trouble makers in his school, his gaze coming to rest the longest on the table of the Gryffindor's, immediately noticing the absence of the famous, arrogant Harry Potter (who had he actually been brave enough to walk into Hogwarts would have been arrested immediately) as well as his two closest companions Ronald Weasely and Hermionie Granger, the latter whom of course he knew would not be here due to her being muggle born.

Looking further down the table Snapes eyes come to rest on the long red hair of Ginny Weasely, the last of the Weasely's attending Hogwarts, who along with the rest of the Gryfindor's, he feels he aught to keep a closer eye on.

Looking over to the Slytherin table, he notices his god daughter watching him with interest in an unwavering gaze, giving the impression she knows exactly what he is thinking. Realising this, he suddenly blocks his thoughts and Dru looks away and continues to eat her meal.

As everyone finishes eating, Professor Snape stands up to address his staff and students.

Noticing Snapes actions, the great hall falls silent, his students wondering what news their new head master has to offer them, his staff dreading the implementation of any more changes and regulations.

"As you are now fully aware, I, Professor Severus Snape have replaced our last headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore." A raise in voices arise from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables who's occupants are obviously disgusted in hearing that Snape is head where as from the Slytherin table erupts cheers and the banging of goblets on tables for their old head of house. Raising his arms for quiet, Snape continues, "I want to welcome everyone in returning."

"_N__ot that we had much choice" _mutters one of the 7th year Gryffindor's into Ginny and Neville's ear. Snape ignoring this continues, "Due to new ministry regulations, the following subjects will no longer be compulsory, Divination, Muggle Studies, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures.'

An eruption of 'Whats!' and 'Huhs!' can be heard from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and Neville whispering to Ginny, "That's nearly all of our main subjects apart from most of the ones used in combat! what's the ministry playing at?" And a baffled but agreeing look from Ginny while from the Slytherins there are nods in agreement to the new regulations, most of them saying to one an other 'Thank god for that' and 'about time too'.

"SILENCE!" calls Snape and the great hall once again falls quiet, The Slytherins looking eager to know what will be replacing their banned subjects.

''Starting from tomorrow, your time tables will consist of the following lessons, Potions, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms and Herbology. Replacing those subjects no longer needed, you will receive lessons in The Dark Arts, Dark Potions making and Duelling sessions! The latter two subjects are strictly prohibited to those students under their 6th year. Those of you who are of 6th year and above will also be receiving extra active duelling sessions." and Noticing some blank confused faces he adds, "while flying and attempting to make your way through obstacles! These Duelling sessions will take place at the quidditch pitch which you will now find is being converted to an obstacle course. Instead of quidditch, each house will do battle and compete against each other. The first of these competitions will take place the night of Halloween and on the evenings before your Christmas and Easter holidays. On the last two competition evenings, the parents of those students selected to compete are invited to attend." Snapes gaze lingers on the Slytherin table, his gaze resting briefly on Dru and then on Draco, who's expression along with the rest of the Slytherins consists of smug grins and sly glances at the other house tables.

Snape looks over the shocked and eager faces of his students before continuing, while behind him at the staff tables, the house heads look at their houses with a look of parential anxiety.parental???

"Now! New Rules! Only students who have a valid hall pass signed by a teacher may be allowed to wander the hallways after 8pm. The halls and corridors will be monitored by Prefects and watch professors. Those of you whom are found disrespecting monitors, teachers, lessons and ministry regulations will be severely punished." Snape pauses, his gaze resting on the Gryfindors for a moment before he continues, "We will have two new members of staff joining us this year, they are Professor Yaxley and Professor Dolohov. They will be arriving tomorrow and will be joining your existing classes over the next few days to assess your abilities. Now I wish you all to return to your dorms! No lingering in the hall ways! Go!"

Now realising their dismissal, the students start excitedly discussing the changes amongst each other on their exiting the great hall and head off in the direction of their common rooms saying their goodbyes and goodnights to each other as they leave, the Slytherins headed by Draco shouting abuse at the other houses and pushing the smaller students out their way.

As the new timetables are being given out the next day at breakfast, Dru, along with the majority of the 6th and 7th year students stare at their time tables, glancing at the other students and back at their own time tables, turning them over to make sure what they are reading is correct. Double potions, single transfiguration, and single herbology before lunch followed by single charms, single defence against the dark arts, double dark potions and double dark arts before dinner for the 7th years, making classes until 6pm, then after dinner duelling sessions. It was the same every day extending their already long day until 8pm.

''They're not asking much of us this year then," comments Dru as she catches up with Ginny as they are leaving the great hall.

"Yeah I know! Lessons until 8pm!" Says Ginny.

"What do you have first?" asks Dru?

"Hmm!" says Ginny, studying her time table. "Transfiguration! How about you?"

"Double potions!" answers Dru and continues, "at least they're with old Slughorn! I don't think I'd be able to sit listening to Snape patronising my potions, he's never happy with them until I've produced them over a hundred times…It's like I can't please him! Come on! I'll go the long way to potions and go past transfiguration with you."

The two girls climb the stairs and head to Transfiguration, Dru, once out of sight of teachers drags Ginny into the second floor bathroom, takes out her wand and shortens her skirt a little and adds a little green shadow to her eyes (matching the green in her robes) and some lip gloss, Ginny watches her.

"How did you do that? Are we allowed to wear make up?"

Dru just giggles and says, "Come here"

Ginny moves closer and Dru applies a little gloss and shadow to Ginny's lips and eyes.

"You know! You suit this colour, it's only a natural shade so don't worry, look!" and turns Ginny to look in the mirror. Ginny admiring herself says, "Thanks! Won't you get into trouble, I mean our skirts are supposed to be knee length!"

"Oh come on Ginny! We're teenagers! We have to make an effort, I mean we aren't kids any more are we and my skirt's not that short, it's only a few inches shorter than yours! Any way! I'm only doing it to annoy Snape, he sent me to have a worse summer than I would have had if I had been with him studying all the time. I didn't even get one letter from him all summer. Come on, we better get moving." And they head off to Transfiguration.

As they round the corner into the corridor where Transfiguration takes place, the gargoyle that guards the entrance to the headmasters office moves allowing Snape and two others to pass into the corridor in deep conversation. Noticing they are not alone in the corridor, Snape mutters to his companions, "We'll discuss this later," and changes his attention towards the two girls standing half way down the corridor, his two companions closely following. Looking down at the two girls through black greasy curtains of hair, he addresses them in a low, slow, drawling voice, looking from one girl to the other as he does so. "Don't you two have some where to be?"

His gaze momentarily resting on Ginny, he returns to address his god daughter, "I don't recall that wearing make up and short skirts being part of school uniform Drusilla./!or," takes out his wand and with a quick flick, Dru's skirt lengthens. "That's better," he comments. Dru just continues to stare at him and slyly comments on it only being a few inches higher than her knees while Snape who has been searching her face continues, "That's better! Now! What are you doing up here? I could have sworn that 7th years had potions every morning! Why are you not in the dungeons?"

"I, I was," stammers Dru a little, suddenly becoming aware of exactly who her god fathers companions are and recovers quickly with her new attitude.

"I thought I'd take the long way round! I mean, I probably already know everything old Slughorn has to teach so being a few minutes late won't matter will it?" Just as she finishes saying this, the bell goes signifying the start of first period.

Changing his attention from Dru's intense gaze to Ginny, Snape continues, "Miss Weasely, If you don't want detention on your first day then I suggest you head to your class at once!" And with a quick glance at Dru, Ginny mutters, "Yes Sir!" and heads off towards transfiguration where Professor McGonagall is already waiting, having been watching from her classroom door. With a quick glance at Ginny and back down the corridor to the four remaining figures who are watching, McGonagall whispers,

"You need to be cautious this year Ginny, I expected more of you under the current circumstances," and with a worrying look continues, "be careful who you choose as your friends! I have a feeling things may not always be as they seem," and with an understanding nod of the head Ginny apologises.

"Sorry Professor." and lowering her head from her classmates' gazes she heads for her seat.

After watching Miss Weasely go into her class, Snape returns his attention back to Dru.

"Just because you are the Dark Lords daughter does not mean you can get away with doing what you want! Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" replies Dru and with a quick glance at her Godfathers stare, quickly and sarcastically adds "Sir!"

"Good! Now that has been cleared up, you will escort Professor Yaxely to potions with you. He will be sitting in to assess your levels so he can better plan his lessons to your potential. Now Go!" Dru quickly stares coldly at her Godfather then pushing between him and his companions she looks to Yaxely and says, "This way," leaving Snape and Dolohov watching as they turn the corner out of sight.

On the way down to the dungeons, Yaxely watches Dru closely.

"You know," he says. "You have your fathers way of escaping inquisition! He will be proud to know that!"

"You really think so?" answers Dru. "I would have thought that having been a loyal servant and knowing him as long as you have, you would have realised by now that my father cares for no one and nothing more than he does for himself!"

"You shouldn't disrespect him like that," replies Yaxely who is still watching Dru with curiosity and changes the subject. "Severus tells me you have already mastered the majority of dark potion making. I expect you will find what I will do fairly easy so I expect you to add to existing potions and create your own inventions, but we will see! We won't start anything too serious in ways of the dark arts and duelling sessions until we assess your abilities, then we will know better where to place everyone. I expect you will excel in duelling too! Let's see how much you know in the next few weeks.''

As Dru and Yaxely pass through the drapery hiding the secret passage down to the dungeons, Dru suddenly stops half way down the stairs turning to Yaxely and staring hard into his eyes taking advantage of their seclusion from any other late stragglers.

"Exactly what are my fathers plans for this school?" demands Dru. "Is he building an army?" Still staring into Yaxely's eyes she continues, "Exactly how many people does he think will just bow down to him? All four houses? Because at the moment I expect that only the Slytherins are ready."

"That's not quite the idea of his plans, but your on the right track," replies Yaxely now smiling slyly and looking very curiously at Dru.

"You are also quite adept at legillimens I see! You definitely take after your parents in this. Oh ho! I can't wait to see what else you are hiding behind that veil of yours! Severus told us you can be quite deceptive but I had no idea of just how much so like your father you are! I don't even think you know yourself, do you? Yes, your father planned your up bringing very well!"

At this comment, Dru starts to say something disrespecting of her father then thinks better of it, changing the subject.

"We'd better hurry or all the best ingredients will be gone if we are any later! Slughorn likes to start the year with us concocting our own versions of his potions," and with this she walks a little ahead of Yaxely who is still curiously watching her.

'Phew! That was close! I need to be careful. If I keep criticising my parents more than momentarily necessary, they're going to realise something is up,' Dru, thinks to herself as she walks ahead of Yaxely.

Yaxely catches up to Dru just as she is about to open the door to potions.

"I think I'd better go in first and explain why you are so late, then you hopefully won't get detention on your first day back," and walks straight past Dru and without knocking enters the class with Dru following. Everyone turns to watch the late arrivals, Dru quickly locates and heads towards the last remaining seat at the front of the class, hearing Slughorn start to address her,

"You are late Miss Lestrange! I hope you have a reasonable expla," but he is cut short by Yaxely. "Miss Lestrange here has kindly been escorting me to the dungeons Professor Slughorn. I hope you won't be to harsh on her on the first day."

"I, well," stutters Slughorn a little unaware how to carry on under the smug glare from Yaxely. "Well, I should have been previously informed! Miss Lestrange has missed the introduction to the three forms of truth potions and their strengths. All the other students have chosen their ingredients and are underway preparing their own draughts of the first strength. She has a lot of notes to catch up on."

The class is quiet pretending to mix up their ingredients sneaking glances at the two professors staring at each other, Dru is bent over her parchment quickly taking down what notes are left on the board.

"Oh I'm quite sure Miss Lestrange will quickly be able to figure out what she has to do, perhaps she can tell us now the key ingredients in each of the three potions? Miss Lestrange?" says Yaxely now looking at Dru who is prodded in the back to take notice by Blaise Zabini.

Dru looks up from her notes.

"Sorry?" she asks looking from Slughorn to Yaxely.

Yaxely asks again, "I was just wondering if you would be able to give Professor Slughorn and I the key ingredients in each of the three strengths of truth potions?"

Yaxely now looking amused at Dru's flustered expression at being asked to do this.

"Now? But I've only just started to write my notes!" says Dru.

"Yes Miss Lestrange, Now! You are able to tell us at least one ingredient aren't you?" adds Yaxely hoping that Dru, like her mother hates to be made to look like a fool.

Now everyone's attention is no longer directed to their potions but to Dru who is looking momentarily terrified.

Pulling herself together, not wanting Yaxely to see through her veil she quickly recovers.

"Yes!" she answers, her voice loud and clear. "The weakest draughts main ingredient is Limpwurt roots.''

"Very good!" beams Yaxely only to be interrupted by Dru.

"The second draught which causes a little more noticeable effect does so due to the sap from the Snap Dragonus plant."

Now both Yaxely and Slughorn are beaming at Dru while a few of the Slytherins start to scribble notes, obviously undoubting after being brought up by Snape that Dru's answers are correct, while the other students continue to stare at Dru.

Dru, continues, now aware of the eyes' of everyone in the class upon her, "And the third and strongest form, given the name of Veritaserum is given it's strength by the puss of the White snakes root and crushed unicorn horn."

Dru now looks at her two professors who are obviously shocked that she knows all the three potions key ingredients so early in the year.

Slughorn, now coming out of his shock beaming more than ever at his new star pupil says joyously to Dru, "My my my! Miss Lestrange! Why, I don't think that even your mother was able to rattle off ingredients like that. You must take after your father." At this Dru's and Yaxely's eyes meet. "Of course," continues Slughorn unaware like most of his students apart from Draco of the knowing look exchanged between Yaxely and Dru, "living with Severus has done wonders for you too! Why I don't recall any student being able to do what you just did in all my time here at Hogwarts, well maybe just one student but lets not think of that one right now! No! Not under current circumstances, no, terrible the way that one turned out, brilliant mind though," mumbles Slughorn more to himself conjuring up old memories than to anyone in the room. "Now!" he continues. "Lets see if you can produce all three draughts for us."

Yaxely, still beaming to himself, now knowing after witnessing this performance that Dru might actually be hiding more skills than he first thought, returns his attention back to Slughorn.

"Well, it looks like you have your work cut out teaching Miss Lestrange here. I'm going to be assessing the rest of the students in the next few weeks. Miss Lestrange here has already demonstrated her abilities so I won't bothering her any more," and looking around the class (who have silently been watching the scene) finds who he's looking for and heads over to him. "Ah! Mr Malfoy, why don't you show me what you can do? Perhaps you will take after your cousin." The rest of the class, slowly begin to get back to their own potions again.

The news of Du's performance in potions quickly spread around the school and by lunchtime Dru was threatening fellow slytherins if they dared to approach and ask her to make them potions, while the other houses students cover their goblets fearful of anything slipping into them.

Having enough of everyone's attention, Dru leaves the great hall.

"Dru! Hey Dru! Wait!" Dru slows down her pace, waiting for Ginny just outside the doors of the Great hall.

"So! I hear potions went well this morning," says Ginny who noticing the look on Dru's face quickly changes the subject. "How was Herbology and Transfiguration?"

"The same!" answers Dru,or. "I had Yaxely looking over my shoulder every second in Herbology so I burst one of the boils on the Nimbusnimbletonia and it shot puss straight at his face! It was hysterical! Got him out of my way for the rest of the lesson though. Transfiguration was the same, Dolohov was hovering around me like a bad smell! It's like they know my mother and expect me to follow in her shoes! It's awful!"

The two girls head out into the court yard, heading to their next lessons a little earlier than their morning start.

"Will you be writing home soon?" asks Dru.

"Well, I wasn't going to until the end of the week, why?" answers Ginny.

"Well, lets put it this way," replies Dru, looking around to make sure they can't be overheard. "I had a very interesting talk with Yaxely this morning and I thought the Order aught to know."

"Like what?" whispers Ginny throwing a quick glance to also make sure there is no one else around to hear.

"Nothing too serious yet, but it may help them," and looking at Ginny's face adds apologetically. "I'm sorry Ginny!"

But Ginny finishes for her with a bit of a sigh, "but you can't tell me, I know!"

"Sorry! I would love to let you know more but I promised Charlie I wouldn't tell you more than necessary."

"I know, don't worry! I was just hoping, you know between friends, you'd be able to tell me more! So you want me to send a letter to Charlie?" she asks changing the subject slightly, changing the awkwardness between them and continues, "You do realise it's going to be virtually impossible don't you? They are checking all incoming and out going mail from here!"

"I know! And the fact that your family's mail is being checked by ministry officials before it gets to you! They really don't trust your family! You're all being closely monitored by the ministry. I heard my uncle telling my mother before I left for Hogwarts." Dru adds quickly seeing the suspicious look on Ginny's face, "Don't worry, I have a way! It's how I was getting my info to Charlie over the summer, it's a bit like the disillusionment charm and only Charlie and I know how to undo it! It was undetected all summer so I don't see why it shouldn't work now." The bell rings for the end of lunch and students begin to pour out into the court yard from the great hall, heading to their next lessons, the chilly wind blowing their capes around them. Fearing they may now be overheard, Dru says to Ginny over the growing noise of students, "I'll meet you at the main stairs after dinner before duelling starts ok. I want to get a book from the library." Whispering the next part, "from the restricted section, I could use a look out if your interested in helping me?" and not waiting for an answer continues, "It has some interesting curses in. I want to be fully able to defend myself when we start duelling! I don't trust Yaxely and Dolohov one bit! I'll teach you some of the ones I already know, like the one I did on Malfoy on the train. I have a feeling they'll come in useful in the next few weeks."

"Ok! I better go! I've got Herboligy now, greenhouse 5 I think so I better hurry," says Ginny.

"Yeah! I have charms now then Defence against the dark arts, dark potions then Dark arts! What a miserable afternoon! You guys have Dark arts then Dark potions don't you?" asks Dru.

"Yeah! Not looking forward to them."

"Don't worry, just keep your wand out at all times and don't leave your cauldron unattended, especially while you have Slytherins in your lesson as I noticed this morning that Yaxely and Dolohov unsurprisingly favour us to the other houses, so just stay alert," warns Dru.

"Thanks! I will," replies Ginny walking away across the yard. "See you later!" She calls over the increasing crowed.

"Yeah, see you," replies Dru as she turns to the direction of charms.

After dinner the 6th and 7th years head back to their common rooms to drop off their bags and change into their new house duelling robes. On the way back down to the great hall Dru catches Ginny's attention and both girls disappear up the secret staircase hidden behind the statue of the witch and head off towards the library. Checking the coast is clear and no one is around, they head into the library.

"Okay!" says Dru as she pulls some books randomly from the shelf in the defence section and conjures up some parchment and a quill, giving them to Ginny. "Just remember the plan, if anyone comes just start scribbling down notes and tell them you are just getting last minute notes before the duelling practice starts and didn't realise the time and don't worry about me!"

"Okay! But are you sure you wouldn't rather I wait for you if anyone comes?" asks Ginny.

"No! I don't want you in any more trouble today! Snape is already keeping an eye on you," and with a flick of her wand, Dru disillusions herself. "Wish me luck," she whispers and enters the restricted section of the library.

After nearly 10min of searching she finds what she is looking for and with a quick transfiguration, changes the book into a less suspicious defensive charms book and places it into her bag, exiting the restricted section disillusioning herself as she does so smiling at Ginny when they hear the snide, drawling voice of Darco Malfoy behind them, as he emerges from the shadows with a smug, gloating grin on his face, "Well, well, well! What do we have here? Surely it can't be a Weasel and who's this? A Slytherin?" he says looking from one to the other and continues, "You know cousin, there's a word for people like you, a 'traiter'," he finishes, watching the expression on Dru's face, looking at both girls with disgust as from the shadows emerge Crabbe and Goyle who are now blocking the girls exit.

"Now! Tell me," continues Draco in his drawling voice, "why would a Slytherin and a Gryffindor be hanging around together in a dark library when they aught to be in the great hall duelling? What are you up to?" he demands.

"Yeah! Like we're going to tell you," snaps Ginny.

"Tut, tut, tut! I think we're going to have to teach Miss Weasel here a lesson in respecting her superiors don't you, Crabbe, Goyle?" he indicates to the two bulking figures who grin and grunt in acknowledgement moving closer tightening the gap to the exit.

With a sarcastic giggle from Dru, Draco turns on her, "Find something funny cousin?"

"Yes I do actually! You!" she answers with a sly grin on her face seeing how she is annoying her cousin.

"You aught to be careful cousin dear, sneaking off with undesirables, someone will think you're up to something! What were you doing in the restricted section?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't been in there'' answers Dru.

"Don't lie Dru! I saw you go in 10 minutes ago! You're not the only one who is good at Disillusion charms, your mother taught me!" remarks Draco, knowing that his aunt would have much preferred a son to a daughter, therefore spending more time with her nephew than with Dru. Dru, ignoring Draco's attempt to irritate her replies, "Ooh! I'm so scared! So what if she did! At least I taught myself," knowing he was not expecting this kind of comment she continues, "If you must be so nosey, I was looking for a book but obviously it doesn't exist here."

"Oh really?" answers Draco now looking inquisitively at Dru, "I could have sworn I saw you putting something in your bag just then."

"Well sorry to disappoint you Draco, but I think your disillusionment charm backfired and addled your brain. You're obviously seeing things," and moving closer and lowering her voice a little, directing it more to Draco than to the others in the room continues, "or perhaps you know who's punishments on you and your family made you crazier than you already were." At this, Draco and his companions with draw their wands, as does Ginny and Dru.

"What! You're going to attack us with no motive cousin? I'd like to see you try!" says Dru.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, we're supposed to show you respect since you're a prefect!" laughs Dru and turning to Ginny who is a little shocked at hearing some of the things she's just heard, Dru indicates she should follow her just as Draco, taking advantage of Dru looking the other way, pushes his wand into Dru's chest.

"Hand over the book and we'll not hand you over to Snape or the others," he demands, again forcefully prodding his wand into Dru.

"Yeah, like I'm scared of them," answers Dru.

Ginny moves closer to Dru and grips her arm saying, "Dru, I think we should just do as they say." Dru ignores her while Draco, still looking at his cousin and pointing his wand at her says. "Wow! Finally a sensible word from the Weasel."

"Stop calling her that!" demands Dru.

"And why should I? It's what she and her family are! Measly, stinking, Weasels!" answers Draco smugly, Crabbe and Goyle moving closer again laughing at this comment.

"I said stop calling her that!" Dru says again this time through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" asks Draco now amused he is annoying his cousin.

"You know I can take all three of you with one flick of my wand," replies Dru.

"Oh really! I've already notified Snape! I'm sure he will be just as curious as I am to know what you're doing in here," replies Draco enjoying this moment.

Dru continues to stare coldly at her cousin, unsure whether he is calling her bluff or not. Deciding she'd rather not be around to find out she raises her wand silently muttering the disarming spell at her cousin, knocking him off his feet into the bulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle. Grabbing Ginny, Dru heads for the door only to hear from behind her, "Glisseo!" and finds herself and Ginny sliding helplessly over a sheet of ice and crashing into a bookshelf knocking it over moving out of the way just in time as a jet of red light narrowly misses her, bounces off the wall and hits Goyle who falls unconscious to the floor.

"Obscuro!" shouts Dru, her spell hitting Malfoy who begins to wail around bumping into things shouting, "My eyes! I'm blind! You've blinded me!"

"Oh be quiet Draco!" replies Dru casting the silencing charm at him while from behind her battling with Crabbe, Ginny shouts, "Petrificus totalus!" causing Crabbe to fall like a log to the floor in a full body binding curse.

Both girls stop and look at each other then around at the mess in the library spotting Mr Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, Ginny shouts, "Run!" and both girls quickly leave the library, sneaking into the great hall, hiding at the back unseen by anyone entering late as all eyes are on the two professors demonstrating an arrangement of fancy movements amongst flashes of light.

The next day as Dru and Ginny are leaving the great hall after breakfast their exit is blocked by Snape.

"My office, Now! Both of you!" and with a lingering look at both girls adds, "Well! What are you waiting for? Move!"

Ginny and Dru look at each other and with another glare from Snape they reluctantly head off to his office with him following in their wake.

Once inside his office Snape goes to his desk and sits down touching his fingertips together in thought looking over them to the two girls in front of him, "Sit!" says Snape shortly and both girls take a seat opposite the desk.

"It has came to my attention that you two took it upon yourself last night to skip your Duelling lesson and to destroy our library, attacking fellow students, one of whom is a prefect and was on hall duty, who when he confronted you , you attacked him." Snape stops and continues to stare at the two girls sitting opposite him, looking from one to the other, "Do you deny it?" he asks still looking at each girl. "Well, I'm waiting! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Neither girl answers making Snape even more furious. "So! You prefer to be the first students of the year to undertake our new punishments? Very well then."

"It's, It's my fault!" stutters Dru. "It was all my idea, Ginny had nothing to do with it. If anyone is to be punished, then it should be me not her," she finishes staring into Snapes face then looking at Ginny apologetically. Snape sits quietly contemplating his God daughters wish to take the blame then speaks,

"Very well then, Miss Weasely you are to have detention for the rest of this week helping to restack the shelves in the library which you helped to destroy. I want you to take this report card to every class. You are to have it signed by your professor on entering and exiting each lesson. If you fail to do this or miss getting it signed your punishments will be less desirable. You may take the report card now and go to your class and believe me Miss Weasely, I shall know whether or not this is being signed! Do you understand me?" he finishes looking sternly at Ginny.

"Yes, Yes sir!" she answers as she takes the report card.

"Very well, you may go!" says Snape and watches as Ginny gets up to leave.

Ginny quickly leaves the room feeling very thankful but also very guilty for having allowed Dru to take all the blame and heads out the spiral staircase and off to her class.

Now alone with Snape, Dru returns his stare blocking her mind from him.

"So! You prefer to hide from me what you were doing? I will find out, either from you or from someone else Dru, don't underestimate me! Why and what were you doing in the restricted area of the library last night?"

Dru, still returning her godfathers stare thinks for a moment then answers, "I wasn't doing anything really, I was just looking for a book you have at home! That really old one that you have in your collection. I thought I'd seen it or a similar looking one here but I was wrong!"

"Don't lie to me Dru! I have other ways of finding out. You wouldn't want me to drop veritaserum into you breakfast juice would you! Then all your secrets would come out."

"You wouldn't dare!" replies Dru, a little scared at the idea. "My father would kill you if you let that happen!" she continues a little more confidently although still very concerned! The last thing she needed was the truth of her life to come out.

Snape contemplating this last remark considers his options before continuing, "Very well! I will let this incident slip by this time. I'm sure you have your reasons . While we are talking about your father, He is still waiting for information! Have you managed to find anything out?"

Coming to her senses Dru replies, "Not really! Nothing we didn't already know, I don't think, just that when the ministry fell, just before Potter went on the run, he let slip that he had been left a mission to complete by Dumbledore and that Ronald Weasely and Hermionie Granger would be going with him. It is early days and with our new time tables I haven't exactly had time to discuss things yet! Well, apart from trying to persuade everyone in the other houses I'm not like my mother I've had no time."

"Hmm!" grunts Snape, still watching his goddaughters appearance , searching her face for more information she may be hiding catching odd thoughts before Dru composes herself.

"What was that thought?" asks Snape suddenly becoming interested and alert.

"What thought?" asks Dru realising she may have let her thoughts wonder a little.

"I thought I caught an image of a Weasely! And a feeling connected to him! What was it?" demands Snape looking curiously at Dru, then softening his appearance slightly, showing a little concern continues, "Dru! You need to be careful! I feel you are hiding something of importance from me and after your performance at the Malfoys," he continues noting the shocked expression on his goddaughters face, "Yes! Your Father confided in me that he felt your mind was a little pre-occupied and of the task he gave you and wanted me to keep an eye on you. Dru!" continues Snape looking concerned in a parental way. "I have brought you up since you were a baby and care for you probably a little more than the Dark lord expects so I am warning you now! Begging you, Be extra cautious! Yaxely and Dolohov are not just here to teach you the Dark arts, Please, just be wary of your actions, Especially around them. Do you understand me?" Dru, now shocked at her godfather's honesty, looks at him with a little more appreciation. Dru nods.

After a few moments of silent appreciation and understanding Snape continues and gets back to the matter at hand.

"Well, Now back to what to do about the havoc you caused last night. You will also receive a report card and Detention for a month. You will report to me every evening after your duelling session where you will receive our new ministry punishments and you are from now on, banned from the library until I see fit! Do you understand?"

"What!" proclaims Dru, "and how am I supposed to study if I can't use the library?" she asks

"The old fashioned way. Take notes! Now, I want you to go straight to your lesson. You can go now!"

Getting up, Dru takes her report card and walks to the door stopping as she opens it looks back to see Snape silently watching her and with a glaring look at him, she leaves slamming the door behind her and heads off to class.

Now three weeks later and with a very inflamed, and scared, sore hand from detention, Drucatches up with Ginny after Duelling session, both girls like the rest of the 6th and 7th years heading back into school, covered in bruises and mud from the duelling obstacle course which was made even more difficult tonight due to the lashing wind and rain. Both girls slowly make their way back to the castle despite the bad weather, taking advantage of finally having time to talk.

"How is your detention going?" asks Ginny.

"Painful," answers Dru, rubbing her aching hand as she does so, "and impossible to study! How am I supposed to pass my NEWTS if I'm banned from the library?" asks Dru in desperation.

"Easy! Just give me a list of the books you need and I'll get them for you! Or at least I'll try! I'm under constant supervision whilst I use the library now," says Ginny.

"Are you sure?" asks Dru.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure!" answers Ginny.

"That would be great! But I really don't want you getting in any more trouble because of me," says Dru.

"Dru!" says Ginny. "Of course I'm sure! I mean, what are friends for? You took all the blame for the incident in the library, so it's the least I can do to repay you!"

"Thanks! You don't know how much it means to me! It's driving me crazy not having use of books, I mean in potions and defence against dark arts and stuff is fine but in charms, herboligy and transfiguration, it's obvious the professor's have as much trust in me as the other house students with the amount of work they keep giving me and they know I'm banned from the library! Honestly, after duelling and detention I'm up until early hours in the morning and get up early to get their assignments complete. I'm exhausted!" finishes Dru. Ginny looking concerned for her friend asks, "Can't you ask anyone in Slytherins to lend you their books?"

"I have! But after our run in with Draco he's made sure to spread rumors, I'm now seriously being outcast from them more and more. I've even finally been called a traitor by some of them. Not to mention what they do to my belongings but I've jinxed my things now so I will know exactly who is responsible for destroying my things," continues Dru with a little smile, "just look for missing Slytherins in class over the next few days," Dru adds with a look of satisfaction thinking of her jinxes, Ginny watching her friend curiously wondering what will happen to those brave enough to try anything with Dru after witnessing her performance during duelling practice this evening.

"Well," says Dru now looking a little more optimistic. "At least my detentions with Snape are nearly over! I could barely keep my grip on my wand tonight because of my hand and no remedies I try are having any result," Dru finishes subconsciously rubbing the back of her hand as she does so and continues, "How are you feeling about next week?" now knowing that they both got through the qualifying round tonight to represent their houses in the duelling contest. The first of which is taking place next week on Halloween night.

"Urgh! I feel ill just thinking about it!" replies Ginny.

"Me too! There's no way in Merlin's name I'm going to Duel you! I'll just refuse right there on the spot!" says Dru.

"I know! I feel the same but if it happens we'll have to! We're in opposite houses! I can just imagine Yaxely and Dolohov's faces if their star pupil refuses point blanc to duel!" says Ginny and both girls fall into a fit of giggles at the thought.

"Well, if it happens, we'll just fire reasonable curses at each other ok? None of the serious things we've been learning! Deal?" says Dru now looking seriously at her friend.

"Definitely!" replies Ginny. "I don't want to get in the way of anything like I saw you perform tonight! You were pretty scary! Where did you learn them?" asks Ginny.

"From that book we stole from the library!'' she lies ''I copied it so I will give you it tomorrow," continues Dru grinning at her friend.

"Thanks!" says Ginny. "I could use all the help I can get! Oh I can't wait until tomorrow! Hogsmeade will be so refreshing compare to life here at the moment!"

"I know what you mean! Oh! Can you give this to Charlie for me?" asks Dru as she hands over a sealed envelope.

"Anything I should know?" asks Ginny inquiringly.

"Nah! This is just a normal letter. No news in it. Could you send it tonight? It would be great to see Charlie again. I hope he will be able to make it to Hogsmede tomorrow!" says Dru enthusiastically.

"He will be! My whole family is going to be there, well, not Ron of course but everyone else will," says Ginny now looking at her friends face and adds, "I'll see if I can side track mum and dad so he can sneak off! Where should I tell him to meet you?"

"Hmm! Mrs Cosies tea shop! That's the least place any Death eater or 'you know who's spies' will be. Not their scene is it? All us young ones… in love!" Dru quickly adds more to herself than to Ginny.

"Ha! I knew it!" laughs Ginny looking at her friends embarrassed face and continues grinning widely at her friend.

"Shh! The castle has ears," whispers Dru now giggling shyly and blushing as they enter the castle then say's, "Oh, I hope they're ok! Harry and the others! The Prophet says they are arresting anyone these days. If they got caught, well, I'd rather not think of what they would do to them, especially to Harry and Hermionie."

"Tell me about it!" replies Ginny. "I've stopped getting the Daily prophet! It makes me sick just reading the stories in it! I mean, what does the Minister think he's doing? He's just letting these things happen right in front of his nose!"

"I don't think Scrimgeour has much say in what happens at he Ministry any more, if you get what I mean," say Dru.

"What? You mean he's being controlled?" asks Ginny.

"Exactly! Now you can't say a word to anyone do you understand me? I shouldn't have even told you. This information is too dangerous for you to let anyone know! Charlie knows and has informed the order. I promised him I wouldn't tell you. He'll probably kill me for telling you, and I'll probably get killed for telling you! Promise me you won't breathe a word Ginny!" says Dru seriously.

"I promise!" answers Ginny now looking a little frightened.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you but you have to understand now, why I can't tell you what is in those letters! It's just too dangerous! For both of us," continues Dru now hoping to calm her friend.

"I know now, sorry Dru! It's just, I feel left out that's all! I know it's childish of me but now Fred and George are doing work for the order and Ron's off on some mission somewhere, I was just feeling, well, left out, you know!" says Ginny now looking a little embarrassed of what she just said, staring at the floor.

"I can understand! But think of it this way," says Dru smiling at her friend in a consoling manner "You do have a purpose in all this. I mean, without you I wouldn't be able to get info to Charlie and you have a lot of secrets to hide! Just think of all the info you know about Ron and everyone! Not many people our age would be able to keep something like that secret for long would they? So don't put yourself down anymore ok!"

"Ok! When you put it like that I guess you're right," replies Ginny and both girls head up the main stairs in silence. After a few minutes, Ginny breaks the silence. "Mum received a letter from him you know, Ron that is."

"Really?" asks Dru, her interest increasing. "How are they? Everything ok?"

"Yes! He told her not to bother replying as they would be moving on again but according to Fred and George, by the amount of sand that came out of the envelope, they guess they have to be near the coast somewhere,'' continues Ginny now feeling a little more confident in her friends trust. Once again realising she may have said too much, she looks at Dru and is just about to ask her not to say anything when Dru says it for her,

"Don't worry! I won't say anything. No one writes to me anyway, well, just my mother asking how my studies are going but I never reply to her. She probably gets all her info on me from 'the eyes at Hogwarts'. So unless we've been overheard . Seriously, you don't need to worry! I don't want anything to happen to your family."

The Clock begins to chime 9 O'clock.

"Oh No!" says Dru looking a little anxious. "I better get going! I'm going to be late for Detention. I'll see you tomorrow!" and quickly heads towards the secret stair way behind the picture of a group of wizards in deep debate as Ginny, being swept along in the crowed shouts,

"Yeah! See you! And good look!" indicating Dru's hand before allowing herself to be swept away in the ever increasing surge of 6th and 7th years heading off to their dorms looking just as worn out as Dru and Ginny, some who are cradling their injured arms while others are trying to stem the flow of nosebleeds.

Dru knocks on the door of the headmasters office and walks in, finding not only Snape there but both of her Parents, Dolohov and Yaxely , the sight of them all gathered there making her stop in her tracks as they all turn to stare at her.

"You're late Drusilla!" says Snape and indicates to take the seat at his desk, the quill and parchment readily waiting. With everyone still watching her, he continues, "You know what to do. Get on with it!"

Dru looking at the company in the room does so, and with one last lingering look at her parents begins to write '_I must not disrespect school and ministry rules' _still feeling her fathers gaze on her as she does so.

After writing her 5th line she winces causing the others' in the room to stop in mid conversation. "Something wrong dear?" asks the cold voice of Voldemort.

Dru, flexing her hand and not looking up answers, "No!" and continues to carry on writing, the scars on her hand beginning to open and bleed, smearing a little blood on the parchment.

After an hour of torturous writing and the other's in the room still in deep conversation, Dru suddenly drops her quill and clutches at her bleeding hand in pain, gasping at the amount of blood smeared across the parchment and her hand, her actions causing the others' attention in the room to be drawn to her once again, but instead of her godfather coming across the room it is her father, who with a few quick strides towers over her taking her arm to inspect her hand, pressing his fingers over the engraved words making her wince and to try to remove her hand from his grasp.

"So! Have my rules finally sunk in?" he asks staring hard into Dru's eyes still holding his thumb pressing hard on the wound on Dru's hand, hoping by causing her pain he will find something in her mind. Dru realising what her father is trying to do, thinks about the latest information she has just acquired on Harry's whereabouts that she just received from Ginny, Blocking all other thoughts from her mind.

"_Hmm! And what was that last thought about my dearest? You weren't trying to hide it from me were you__" _he asks in Parcel tongue still staring at her, his eyes appearing to burn into hers and not releasing the pressure on her hand but increasing it making Dru wince more and trying once again to remove her hand from his grasp.

"No! But it's a little hard to show or tell you anything when you're hurting me father!" answers Dru using normal speech so the others' will understand, tears now prickling at the corners of her eyes under the pain shooting through her hand.

Voldemort releases her hand and continues. "Better?" he asks.

"Yes!" answers Dru, clutching her hand again and wraps her robes around it .

"Now! Tell me what that was! That conversation with Miss Weasely. When did you get it?" he demands.

Dru, now a little frightened replies "Just now! On my way here after duelling practice."

"Ah! I was wondering why you were looking so dishevelled " says Bellatrix.

"Not now Bella! This is important!" Snaps Voldemort.

"Sorry my lord" answers Bellatrix and falls silent again.

"What did Miss Weasely tell you Drusilla?" Demands Voldemort once again, his impatience beginning to show.

Dru feeling her fathers impatience, not wanting to nor having much strength left this evening to under go any more punishments tells him.

"She told me that her mother recently received a letter from her brother Ronald Weasely, Potters friend a few days ago and judging by the amount of sand they found in the envelope that they must be somewhere at or near the sea."

"Well done Drusilla! You are proving to be very liable to me! Don't let me think otherwise of you. I want you to continue becoming close to this girl. She is proving to be very vital to us." says Voldemort.

"_Yess father!" _replies Dru using parcel tongue

Now having heard this information, Voldemort begins to pace up and down the room muttering to himself in thought 'So it is as I thought! Although I don't see how he knows. It must have been down to Dumbledore'.

"Sorry my lord?" asks Bellatrix. "What is it?"

"Bella my dear! It looks like I may have once again underestimated our dear young Mr Potter!"

"How do you mean my Lord?" she inquires further.

Voldemort, now coming out of his thoughts glances back at Dru, then to Bellatrix and the others before saying, "Now is not the time to tell you! When I am ready you will know!"

"Now! Drusilla! I have to leave! I am sure your Mother here will want to stay with you a while longer. She may! Severus, a word! In private," he adds seeing Dolohov and Yaxely about to follow. And with Snape, he leaves the room.

Bellatrix, now looking at Dru's appearance turns to Yaxely and Dolohov.

"Looks like you're really pushing them to their limits! How did she do?"

"Very well Bellatrix! As expected!" answers Dolohov.

"She hardly had to try to get through anything!" continues Yaxely.

"Good! Very Good! The Dark Lord will be happy to hear it," says Bellatrix as she goes over to her daughter "Give me your hand!" she demands of Dru.

Dru reluctantly gives her hand to her mother who, like Voldemort did before her, inspects it closely "Tut, tut, tut! That must be painful! It is your wand hand is it not?" she asks, Dru just nods in reply, now too exhausted after her control at blocking out her thoughts to her father.

"How well did she do exactly Dolohov? Where in the group is she ranked?" Demands Bellatrix still inspecting Dru's hand. Dru now finding it difficult to concentrate on the surrounding conversation.

"Where you would expect Bellatrix, considering her parentage, at the top! Outsmarted everyone just as she does so in everything!" answers Dolohov now smirking at Bellatrix who is now looking very pleased.

Without warning, Bellatrix takes out her wand and places it over the wound on Dru's hand, Dru jumping a little at her mothers actions, tries to pull her hand away.

"Don't be stupid girl! Don't you want this to cool down?" asks Bellatrix.

"Yes, sorry! You just startled me that's all!" answers Dru as she feels an icy sensation spread over her hand. Now taking her hand and looking at it seeing the redness subside she looks at her mother seeing for the first time a slight mothering look in her face as she watches her daughters expression then quickly hides it as Dru says, "Thank you Mother! What did you do? I've been trying everything I know to calm my hand down but nothing works like that!"

Bellatrix just watches Dru and says, "Now that would be telling wouldn't it! And I think tonight you deserved it." Then continues, "I hear it is your visit to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Perhaps I will be there. I have things to attend to so don't be too disappointed if I don't turn up," finishes Bellatrix obviously under the impression that Dru would love to meet up with her.

"Wow! It's late and I have things to do," exclaims Bellatrix and looking at the clock on the wall, Dru realises that it is past eleven o'clock and notices how tired she is as Bellatrix heads for the door saying, "I better be off! Until tomorrow perhaps," and walks out of the room as Snape re-enters about to address Dolohov and Yaxely but notices Dru still sitting there.

"You're still here?" he asks, Dru just nods. "Well, you may go now. I don't want to have to do this to you again so don't give me cause to do so! Do you understand?"

"Yess Ssir!" answers Dru, emphasising her s's just as her father does and leaves the room leaving her three professors and fellow Death Eaters staring at her. As the door closes behind her, Yaxely comments on just how much she is resembling both of her parents personalities.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: The Battle of Houses

**Chapter 4: The Battle of Houses**

_PART 1_

Dru gathers with the rest of the students in the entrance hall for the routine checks of smuggling in or out of the castle any potions and such like.

After the check is complete, she goes in search for Ginny, locating her at the other end of the court yard with Luna and Neville, who as usual jumps at Dru's arrival. Dru ignores Neville's flinching and asks if he has heard of the new book they are selling in Flourish and Blots on Europe's most poisonous plants and their uses and says how she has a voucher for 3 galleons off it if he'd like it. Neville just mutters ''yeah, ok'' and heads off with Luna, Dru and Ginny following behind them.

''How come you're not apparating like the rest of the 7th years?'' asks Ginny ''I'd do anything to be able to apparate'' she finishes.

''Don't feel like it!'' answers Dru ''plus, I know Draco is following us and it will drive him crazy to see me hanging around with you guys all the way into town'' finishes Dru with a mischievous grin at her friend.

The group walk slowly down the long road from the castle into Hogsmede, cherishing the warm autumn sun now shining down on them through the trees, grateful of it's warmth in the chill breeze.

Ginny and Dru still walking a little behind Neville and Luna.

''Did you receive any mail this morning?'' asks Dru hopeful of any news from Charlie.

''Yeah, but there was no reply to your letter though, just one from mum!'' replies Ginny and seeing the look of disappointment on her friends face continues ''Mum says she'll meet me in Madam Rosemerta's at 12'oclock for lunch. Charlie will be there too! I can ask him to go and get my quills and parchment from Flourish and Blots and then you guys could meet then. If that's ok?'' finishes Ginny.

Dru smiles at her friend ''Yeah great!'' she says still beaming, then looks seriously at Ginny and asks '' But won't your parents be suspicious? I mean, asking Charlie to get your things for you?''

''Nah! Mum'll probably be grateful and take advantage of having more time to spend with me. You know how protective she's getting, especially as she knows I'm hanging around with you.' finishes Ginny.

Thinking of this Dru asks curiously ''Will there be any members of the order in town today?''

Ginny throws Dru a quizzical look and replies ''I'm not sure, Probably, Somewhere, they are as wanted as Harry and the others at the moment, why?'' she finishes, still looking at her friend.

''Well, if they are and you see any of them, tell them to be very careful and on the look out! I overheard Yaxely, Dolohov, Snape and my Mother'' says Dru, leaving out the Presence of her father ''mentioning they would also be there today, in Hogsmede. My mother even suggested I meet with her for lunch if she's finished her buisness'' Finishes Dru.

''When Did you hear this?'' asks Ginny looking a little frightened and suspiciously at Dru again.

''Last night! When I went for detention with Snape. They were all in his office in deep conversation when I arrived. I didn't hear everything they were saying but the bits I did hear sounded like there is going to be a lot more Death Eaters around the school, Hogsmede and even more around the ministry. Actually, they all seemed quite edgy, like they expect an attack or some thing but that's all I heard'' lies Dru.

Ginny, now in deep thought keeps throwing suspicious glances at her friend as they continue the long walk into the village of Hogsmede.

After a few minutes of silence and curious glances back at Ginny, catching some of her friends thoughts, Dru realises that her friend may not actually trust her as much as she first thought. Dru now startles Ginny, bringing her out of her thoughts asking her with a serious and concerned look.

''Ginny! You do believe me don't you?''

''Sorry?'' answers Ginny, looking puzzled at Dru.

''You do believe me don't you?'' asks Dru again and continues ''that I'm nothing like those who brought me up!? If they knew I'd told you, the order, half as much as I have done, I would be tortured or even worse, killed by now!'' finishes Dru.

Ginny now thoroughly shocked answers '' Yes, I believe you, I really do'' she says then with a slightly cautious look a her friend continues ''but people are wondering why and how you haven't turned out like them!''

Dru was expecting this and has her answer ready before her friend can continue.

''Well, That's Why! I see how much fear and revoltion my family bring to people and I just don't want to be like that. Times are scary enough now, inside as well as outside Hogwarts and I just want to do what is right!'' finishes Dru looking very sincere.

Looking into Dru's face, Ginny realises the truth in her friend's voice. Now a little more relaxed, she apologises. Dru, sensing her friends trust returning, tells Ginny not to worry, that her reactions are to be expected.

Behind the two girls and their companions, a little farther back down the lane, Draco along with his two friends Crabbe and Goyle and a few other 7th year Slytherins stare in disgust at the scene in front of them and gaining a little closer with every few steps are able to hear the laughter from the small croud in front of them laughing at each others jokes.

Draco turns to his companions who are waiting for him to comment.

''I think we should squash this cosy little get together and teach those traitors a lesson. Don't you?'' he asks. The others nod in their agreement as Draco continues ''Especially Drusilla! What does she think she is doing associating herself in that kind of company?''

Crabbe, Goyle and the others grunt in their agreements still looking to Draco to give the orders.

''Right, Crabbe, Goyle. You get Weasley and Longbottom! Pansy you get Lovegood! And Zabini, You can help me get Drusilla!'' each member nod in understanding.

''Ok! On 3 we apparate around them! 1! 2! 3!'' and they apparate.

Unaware of the ambushing plan, Dru and her companions stop. Dru, Ginny and Neville looking from one to the other with suppressed giggles at Luna who has stopped and is now staring up into the trees commenting on just how like little fire flies the tree leafions are when all of a sudden, there is popping from all around them as Draco and his companions apparate around them, grabbing their captives by surprise before anyone has a chance to reach for their wand! Dru, manages at least to get her hand into her robe like Ginny, only to find herself thrown further into the Strong arms of Blaize Zabini by her cousin who is now smugly looking from each of the captives to the other. His eyes finally resting on his cousin.

''Well, well well! What do we have here? Surely not a Slytherin mixing with the traitors again!'' says Draco, making a very good impression of his father. ''Tut, tut tut! What will poor aunt Bellatrix say if she knew her only daughter was betraying her heritage!?''

''Oh put a sock in it Draco! No one wants to listen to your drawling voice!'' says Dru, through gritted teeth, fearful that Draco will let slip secrets in his glory of the ambush.

Dru tries to struggle free of Zabini's grasps but finds it useless as he tightens his hold on her with each of her struggles, enjoying their closeness, smelling the freshness of her long waving hair and whispering into her ear ''Mmm! You smell nice!'' making Dru try to free herself once again to no avail.

Malfoy, along with the others present both captors and captives noticing Zabini's actions and Dru's disgust. Malfoy takes advantage.

''What? Not liking the touch of the Slytherins any more cousin? You've been spending too much time with these traitors! I think it's time we start to treat you as one since you so much prefer their company to ours'' and pointing his wand at Dru calls out to Zabini '' Hold her tight and don't let her go!'' who in response follows his orders, tightening his grip as Draco shouts clearly ''CRUCIO!''.

Dru, not expecting her cousin to use this particular curse withers in pain still in the restrictive grasp of her captor.

Draco, obviously impressed he outsmarted his cousin for once, releases the curse, watching his cousin gasping for breath with a satisfied smirk on his face and addresses his cousin

''Not nice is it? This dear cousin is just a taste of what we now do to traitors. We will keep doing this fromnow on to get you to rejoin your rightful place in society. You are a disgrace to Salazar Slytherin's name socialising with these'' and looking at Dru's companions in disgust continues ''Traitors! They are unworthy to be called 'Pure Bloods'! Why half of them are in contact with the order of the phoenix! It's disgusting they should be allowed to walk around Hogwarts let alone the wizarding community!'' he finishes and is accompanied my nods and grunts of agreement from his own companions. Dru, now recovering from the cruciatus curse addresses her cousin.

'' And what gives you the right to say who should and should not be accepted in Hogwarts and the wizarding community dear cousin?'' Dru now staring coldly at her cousin continues ''The last thing I heard was that your father lost his status at the ministry and with 'you-know-who' due to his miserable attempt at catching Harry Potter! He was lucky to be freed from Azkaban with the other death eaters last year!'' finishes Dru not realising that Draco once again raised his wand and is pointing it at her chest and once again he shouts ''CRUCIO!'' then lifts and casts the curse repeatedly at Dru as he shouts ''HOW.._CRUCIO…_DARE…_CRUCIO…_YOU…_CRUCIO…_TALK ABOUT…_CRUCIO…_MY FATHER…_CRUCIO…_THAT WAY!! _CRUCIO CRUCIO!!''_

Dru on the last crucio screams aloud! Ginny and Luna both struggling to free themselves shouting at Draco to stop. Neville just looking terrified, frozen to the spot as the other Slytherins laugh.

At hearing Ginny and luna shouting at him, Draco remembers the others and turns pointing his wand at Ginny.

''You want some too then weasel?'' raises his wand arm and is just about to fire his curse as he is knocked over by Dru's spell which sends him spinning into the air landing a few feet away.

The other slytherins now release their captives to get out their own wands, now not so brave seeing that Zabini's nose is broken and that Dru has her wand, not wishing them selves to be attacked by one of Dru's curses having seen in Training what she is capable of doing.

Dru advances on her cousin who quickly scrambles back to his feet clutching at his wand and non verbally mutters 'expellaramus and Levi corpus'' causing Draco's want to fly out his hand into hers as he finds himself hanging upside down.

Pointing his own wand at him, Dru shouts ''CRUCIO!'' holding the spell for a moment then lifting it and then casting it again enjoying the pain and humiliation she is causing her cousin. Then, still suspending Draco in the air with her wand, she flicks Draco's again, this time causing ropes to fly out and bind him then says ''libera corpus'' and lets him fall still bound, harshly onto the floor.

Now looking at each of the remaining slytherins and back at her cousin once again points her wand at him, Draco now looking petrified at what she will do next.

''Petfificus Totalus'' says Dru and goes towards him waving her wand in circular motions causing wisps of air to brush over him leaving a shimmering glow around him and as she throws his wand beside him whispers so that only he can hear,

''this should keep you out of my way for the rest of today I think! And don't worry, if no one finds you, I'll let the Dark lord k where you are and after he finds out what you just did to me, he might just leave you here to rot! And don't worry Draco, I've cast a protection charm over you so the Devils snare surrounding you shouldn't be able to kill you.. For now!'' and with that, she turns to the rest of the Slytherins and demands ''If you don't want to end up like him'' she stops and indicates to where Draco is lying then continues '' I suggest you leave us alone from now on.'' And looking at each of them coldly shouts '' starting Now! And don't be foolish enough to try anything like this again! Next time I may not be so lenient! Spells won't be the only thing you'll have to watch out for!''.

The rest of the slytherins, don't need telling twice and apparate leaving Dru alone again with Ginny, Neville and Luna who are regarding her with a mixture of fear and thankfulness.

''So! Shall we get going then?'' asks Dru looking at each of her companions.then turns and heads off in the direction of Hogsmede, a little hesitantly, the others follow her. Neville looking scared and suspiciously at Dru, Luna dreamily watching the others and Ginny looking a little shocked asks softly '' Dru! Are you ok? Draco was really meaning that curse and you were screaming so much! Are you sure you wouldn't just prefer to go back to the castle and, and get checked over by Madame Pompfey? Ginny stammers the last part.

''What!'' shouts Dru, making everyone jump ''and let them think they've got me scared! No way!.. I'm fine! I've just never had that curse fired at me before'' lies Dru '' it just shook me that's all! I'll be fine once I have something sweet! Let's go straight to Honey Dukes ok!'' she finishes looking a little dishevelled and pale after their ambush.

After a few minutes walk in silence, Ginny quietly speaks again not sure how to express herself in case Dru gets upset ''that was a little scary what you did back there!''.

This time it is Neville who comments and for the first time and directly speaks to Dru

''That was more that scary! It was revolting what Malfoy did to you but just as much, maybe even worse what you did to him! You did exactly to Malfoy what your mother was doing over the summer! Same curse and method!'' he finishes looking both pale and repulsed at what he just saw.

''Excuse me!'' says Dru defensively now stopping and turning to look at Neville '' You saw what he, they did! They would have started on you guys next! I had to do worse to make them stop! Or would you have rather I let them finish their job?'' she finishes looking flushed in her disgust at being compared to her mother.

''No, no!'' stutters Neville, now just as frightened as ever ''that's not what I meant! It, well, it just looked like you were enjoying it that's all.'' He answers not looking directly at Dru.

''What? And you wouldn't? Come on Neville, this is Malfoy we are talking about here! He had to be taught a lesson!'' and with that she looks to Ginny saying how she needs to be alone and would see her later agreeing on the time and place where she would meet Charlie then heads off ahead of the group apparating a few feet away.

With a pop, Dru finds herself at the crossroads to the beginning of Hogsmede.

Turning left to the direction of the Hogs head where it is less crowded she walks down the back alley of the pub and finds a quiet, secluded area, conjures a stool and sits down to rest her aching joints, realising now just how much pain she is in. After a while, she feels rested enough to rejoin the hustling streets of hogsmede and sets off towards it as the back entrance to the Hogs Head opens and her mother, aunt, uncle, godfather, Dolohov and Yaxely exit.

Dru, pretending she has not seen them continues down the alley toward the village when she hears her aunt calling after her. Dru stops and turns around to face them as once again, coming closer her aunt calls out her name ''Dru!'' Narcissa Molfoy stops short of Dru, taking in her nieces dishevelled appearance and asks ''what on earth happened to you?''

''Why don't you ask your son? Replies Dru

Her aunt a little confused answers ''Sorry? Ask Draco?'' then ignoring Dru's sarcasm asks ''Where is Draco? Have you seen him? He was supposed to meet us here over 20 minutes ago!''

''No! I haven't seen him since we were at school!'' lies Dru.

Now it is both Snape and Bellatrix who in unision both curiously looking at Dru with Raised eyebrows ask ''Are you sure?''.

Dru stares at her relatives a moment then answers ''Try looking back up the lane to Hogwarts'' she pauses to see their expressions then continues ''In the clearing behind the old Oak tree!''. She says this last part with a proud smirk creeping across her face when her uncle, looking at her suspiciously asks ''Why on earth would he be there?''

''Because that's where I left him! After I humiliated, cursed and bound him that is'' finishes Dru with an air of satisfaction.

''And why would you do that?'' asks Lucius again

''Why?'' says Dru, now losing her temper ''I'll tell you why! Because your son is trying his best to sabotage my plans that's why!'' she finishes, a pink flush of anger subsiding from her cheeks.

Now it is Narcissa's turn to confront her niece again and grabbing Dru hard by the shoulders demands ''What have you done to my son?'' and starts to shake Dru hard as though hoping the answer will roll out of her.

Dru silently and unnoticeably slips her hand into her robes, fingering her wand and without notice silently utters a non verbal curse at her aunt who lets go of Dru immediately, clutching at her slightly smoking fingers. Looking appalled at her nieces behaviour wondering why on earth, after all she has done for her she should react like this. Dru now replies looking coldly at her aunt and uncle ''I've only done to him what he deserves! Do you know what your precious son and his pathetic followers did to me?'' she stops still staring chillingly at her aunt and uncle, aware of the others' eyes upon her then continues '' They ambushed me and the others on our way here and restraining me, performed the cruciatus curse on me repeatedly. He didn't even have the guts to attack me while I was armed! He's as pathetic as you!''finishes Dru abruptly, still holding in a cold stare her aunt and uncles gaze. At this, Narcissa slaps Dru hard across the face and is about to do so again when Snape intervenes, restraining her from doing so.

Lucius, now with his want out points it at Snape and demands '' Let her go!'' as Bellatrix and the others watch the unfolding family squabble as though watching a pantomime.

Dru, still clutching her stinging face addresses the crowed ''If you want to find Draco, then I suggest you hurry! The charm I placed around him to ward off the Devils snare growing there will be wearing off soon'' and with one last cold glance at her aunt and uncle she turns to face her mother ''If you don't have time to meet together now, I have quills and parchment to purchase''.

Bellatrix looks at he daughter with a mix of pride and shock at what she has just witnessed and replies '' As much as I would love to discuss what has just happened, I have to be elsewhere! Good luck with the competition next week'' and she turns and heads towards the busy croud's in the street and vanishes amongst them.

Yaxely now motioning to the rest of the party that they too should be heading off mentions to no one in particular '' I think this is going to turn into a very interesting competition after all!'' and leads the rest of the party back towards the lane as Snape Lingers his gaze inquisitively on his goddaughter before he too continues towards the busy streets of Hogsmede. The Malfoy's still glaring furiously back at their niece as they too continue in the direction of Hogwarts after Yaxely and Dolohov.

After taking a few minutes to recover herself, Dru too heads off in the opposite direction to the others towards Mrs Cosy's Tea room.

As she is about to round the corner, Charlie steps out of a neighbouring doorway startling Dru who immediately withdraws her want pointing it directly at Charlie's chest. Realising who it is she lowers her wand and runs into Charlie's arms who immediately embraces her.

''Oh Charlie! Thank god its you!'' cries Dru, welcoming the security of Charlie's arms.

Charlie, looking down at Dru, steps back slightly looking at her concernedly and holding her head in his hands asks ''are you ok?''. Dru just nods, a tear trickling down her face.

''Ginny told us what happened on the way here. I came to look for you straight away! I saw your family emerge from the Hogs Head so I hid in here'' he indicates to the doorway he just exited.

''I saw what just happened down there! Are you sure you're ok?'' he asks again looking worried

''Yes'' replies Dru ''for now! This is turning out to be more difficult than I thought!'' she finishes and looks back at Charlie, shivering slightly in the cool autumn air.

''Come on'' says Charlie ''lets get you somewhere warm''. And off they go to Mrs Cosy's Tea room.

As they walk into the tea room, they are met with the faces of fellow Hogwarts students and their families who look in amazement at the two people who have just arrived hand in hand.

Taking a look at each other and a deep breath, they head to the only available free table in the far corner next to the window thankful of the large plant beside the table obscuring them from other tables in the shop.

Once seated and tea and cakes ordered, Charlie once again asks Dru if she is Ok. Dru answers

''to be entirely honest, I'm not sure! I really don't know how long I can keep this up'' then glancing around at their neighbours tables non-verbally mutters 'muffliato' before continuing ''Not only do I have Draco making my life difficult, Yaxely and Dolohov have decided to join in irritating me, making my life in Hogwarts even harder. They never miss an opportunity of making me harm a Gryffindor! It's awful!''

Charlie, looking at Dru softly, takes her hands in his.

''Dru'' he says ''look at me!''

Dru slowly raises her eyes to look at his and he continues ''you are doing great! Really! The information you are sending me is really helping the Order. Although it's irritating everyone that I won't say where I get it from, it really is a great help!'' he says but is interrupted by Dru ''I know, and I'm pleased, really, I am but I'm so scared that the secret of my parentage will get out! Draco and the others are doing their best to make sure that it does and I really don't think I'll be able to handle it if it does and I really don't want to lose Ginny as a friend! Or you'' she says this last part quietly, looking away from Charlie as she says it.

''Hey, Don't be silly, look at me'' says Charlie softly. Dru slowly returns his gaze

''I know the truth don't I! And am I walking away? No! I'm supporting you all the way! I care for you, I really do and even if the truth does come out, I'll always be there for you! I promise!'' and taking both of Dru's hands to his lips, he kisses them gently and looking lovingly into Dru's eyes says ''Dru, I love you! And I will do my best to help and protect you, even if it means dying in the process''. At this, Dru snatches her hands away from him and looks down at her empty plate saying ''I know but I can't ask that of you'' the glancing back into his eyes, tears prickling at the corners of he own she continues ''I love you too! I just have a feeling I am going to have to show the part of me everyone is expecting to see of me sooner than I would like to and I really don't think I'm ready for it!'' she finishes. A tear running down the side of her face.

''Of course you are!'' replies Charlie softly, lovingly wiping the tear from her face and caressing it in his hand as he continues ''Just look at what you have done so far''.

''I suppose you're right'' replies dru ''but please, promise me this, that no matter what happens, if I have to act wrongly, you will always know it's only an act. I'll never intentionally do anything to hurt you or others. I'll just defend myself and them if anything happens'' she finishes looking into Charlie's eyes, Charlie looking just as innocently and lovingly back, still caressing her face, winding her hair through his fingers, cherishing the softness of both her hair and face replies ''I promise!'' and they kiss unaware that Snape who exited Madam Rosemerta's a few minutes earlier has been watching the scene unfold with a mixture of concern and anger on his face while from the onlookers in the tea shop are a few bewildered onlookers.

After another half hour in the tea room, Charlie and Dru notice Ginny motioning for their attention at the window. Finally catching it, they join her in the street hand in hand.

Once there, Charlie hugs his sister telling her to take care and with a longing, lingering look at Dru, says his good byes and heads off to find the rest of his family and the two girls head off back towards the long, darkening lane towards Hogwarts for dinner.

The two Girls walk up the lane to the castle in silence. The air getting cooler and the light dimming in the setting sun. The trees casting their eerie shadows around them.

Ginny ever so often looking over at Dru who is walking head down in thought.

''Dru? Are you ok?'' asks Ginny quietly

''What?'' answers Dru, emerging from her thoughts ''oh! Yeah, I'm fine'' she answers.

''Are you sure?'' asks Ginny again, concernedly

''yeah! It's just...well, I ran into my family as I was entering the village after the run in with Draco. He was supposed to meet with them there so when he didn't they were worried and started firing questions at me so I lost my temper and told them where to find him and what had happened. My aunt shook and slapped me hard, and if it hadn't been for Snape, I don't think she would have stopped. My mother didn't even intervene! She just watched as though it was amusing. Well, they weren't happy about it.. It just shook me that's all, I wasn't expecting to bump into all of them there'' and seeing the look of concern on Ginny's face continues ''don't worry, I'm fine, honestly. I guess I'll just have to pay the consequences when I get back''

''but surely you won't get wrong for it...at least not all the blame! It was self defence!'' says Ginny

''I don't think my aunt and uncle saw it like that! And Snape had an appalled look when he looked at me...I guess I did react a little too heavily!'' finishes Dru and they continue their return to the castle in silence. Ginny still throwing concerned yet curious glances at Dru.

As they are entering the main court yard, now both looking a little more joyful, dru having just told Ginny of her afternoon with Charlie they are met by Snape, who not even acknowledging Ginny looks down at Dru through greasy curtains of hair saying very sternly ''Drusilla! Follow me, now!'' then turns sharply on his heel, his black cloak billowing after him and heads toward the castle a little ahead of Dru.

Dru now looking a little concerned turns to Ginny telling her she'll see her later and follows her godfather through the court yard into the entrance hall and up a secret passage way she never knew existed, finding herself very quickly in the corridor to the head masters office and follows Snape up the spiral staircase into his office where she is met by Draco who looking still a little paler and unkempt than usual has an insane, sly smirk on his face.

Snape closes the door behind them and strides to the opposite side of his desk to face Dru and Draco, resting on it momentarily looking from Dru to Draco in thought then sits down in his chair in silence still staring at Dru and Draco for a few moments longer then very firmly and clearly still eyeing the two students before him continues

''Now I don't know what provoked your idiotic attempts at ambushing Dru today'' Addressing Draco ''Nor your idiotic defensive attempts and covering up of the ambush'' now addressing Dru. ''but I will not tolerate them by either of you in my school! Do I make myself clear?'' He demands, looking from one to the other.

Dru and Draco eye each other up, give a resentful sigh and together say ''Yes sir!'' Dru emphasising her S's in her agitation.

Snape once again eyes both of his students suspiciously then demands ''Hand over your wands!''

Dru and Draco now in unison still glaring at each other and Snape coldly shout ''What? What for?''

''Because, neither of you can be trusted to walk around with them, that's why! Now hand them over!''

Neither Dru nor Draco make any attempt of handing over their wands until snape who until now has been studying them both, stands up and leans over his desk, over his students and very sternly and darkly says ''don't make me force you! Hand them over now!''

Now both Dru and Draco shrinking back slightly, hand over their wands watching as Snape takes them, takes out his own wand and waving it over theirs muttering a charm, puts them into his top drawer.

''Now! That wasn't so bad was it?'' he asks then continues '' your wands will be there for you by each class professor and at the end of each class, you are to return it to them. They will then pass them onto your next professor''.

''Ahem!'' Draco interrupts ''Is that all your going to do? Take our wands away? You do realise there are other ways to curse each other, I have my sources! I mean, she nearly killed me today!''

Dru laughs sarcastically ''Cousin dearest! Had I wanted to kill you this afternoon I would have done so! I was merely just amusing myself, although, of course I did leave you precariously in the Devils Snare I must admit'' and laughs coldly again before being interrupted by Snape.

''Are you quite finished Drusilla?'' he demands with impatience. Dru stops and stares at him.

''I do realise the incredible stupidity and danger of both your actions today, especially of yours Drusilla, that is why you are to come here every day after practices and lessons to complete your homework and may only return to your house for sleeping. Starting now! Mr Malfoy! You may go, but believe me, both of you, I will be watching over you both very closely! Do you understand?''

''Yes sir!'' mumble both Dru and Draco, Draco smirking slyly at Dru as he heads for the door. Once there, hand on the handle he stops and turns asking ''When can I have my wand back?''

''When I feel you can be trusted again, that's when'' answers snape and watches as Draco sulks out of the room.

''Now! Drusilla, would you mind telling me'' starts snape but is interrupted by the look of realisation and shock on Dru's face that has now gone as white as a ghost

''Oh no! You know! You saw us today!'' gasps Dru in a barely audable whisper

''If you are referring to yourself and Mr Weasely having a more than cosy little chat today then yes, I saw'' says Snape

Silence.

''Well, are you going to explain?'' asks Snape

Silence again. Dru looking at Snape in shock.

Snape walks over to the chair in which Dru has now collapsed and crouches down beside her, his expression softening, once again showing much concern and love for his goddaughter.

''Dru! I thought after our last discussion you would be a little more careful! Now, tell me exactly what you were doing. Are you dating Mr Weasely?

Dru, too shocked to answer just nodds. Snape stands up and begins to pace the room in thought.

After five minutes of pacing and Dru still in silence Snape speaks ''You have to send an owl, No, I will send an owl to the Weasely's. I will explain to Charlie that you have been found out by me and from now on, all information passed between you will go through me'' he continues pacing, Dru unable so far to contemplate what he is saying watches her godfather then realising what he is going to do comes to her senses ''what! No! You can't! He won't trust or believe you and my father will kill you if he finds out!''

''I'd rather I be killed than you Dru, so lets just hope he never does! You know I too have not been entirely faithful all these years to your father. This just means I ill have to be a little more cautious. I will have to inform you of any news or information before your father asks for it which reminds me, he should be here soon. Your aunt and uncle couldn't wait to tell them of your little show today''. Snape returns to his desk and sits down, pulling a quill and some parchment from a drawer and hands them to Dru who is still staring at him in shock.

''they should all be arriving shortly; best make it look like you are being punished much more than Draco! Start writing''.

''what?'' asks Dru in disbelief ''I'm supposed to keep my mind clear after what you just suggested and told me?''

''Yes Dru, I do! If you don't want to see myself and Charlie tortured or killed, that's exactly what you will do!'' he says as he looks over the top of a letter he is reading.

Dru looks at Snape admirably, then picks up the quill ''what should I write?'' she asks

''I must not attack and leave fellow students in dangerous situations'' replies Snape then looks back at his letter.

''Severus'' says Dru looking up at her godfather

''Yes Drusilla'' replies snape once again looking over his letter at her

''Thank you!'' smiles Dru, puts down her quill gets up and goes and hugs him. Snape Hugs her back stroking her hair and looking down at her smiles. Dru releases herself from the embrace and sits back down at the desk and begins to write, wincing slightly as the first of the words engrave themselves onto the back of her hand.

After writing only a few lines, a green flame erupts from the fireplace where Voldemort, Bellatrix and the Malfoys are now standing.

Stepping out from the hearth, Dru and the Malfoy's stare at each other coldly while Bellatrix and Voldemort stare at Dru with a look of amusement at her boldness.

''Ah! My lord, you are here!'' states Snape putting down his papers, getting up to voldemort and bending to kiss his hand.

''Did you follow my orders on their punishments?'' Voldemort asks snape still watching his daughter who had taken back to writing her lines.

''Yes my lord! Both of their wands have been confiscated'' answers Snape

On hearing this, Dru abruptly throws down her quill causing everyone to stare at her more.

''What!'' she demands turning to her father '' you ordered the confiscation of our wands! What for? I already confessed that had I wanted to kill Draco I would have done it easily a long time ago!'' she is now standing, facing her father while Narcissa and Lucius are now staring in shock and disgust at their nieces confession.

''They'll be calling her mad like me soon'' cackles Bellatrix as she walks over to her daughter, and picking up her hand inspects it then says ''I think I'll let you suffer this time, after all, you did nearly kill my favourite nephew today'' she finishes looking at her daughters face. Dru snatches her hand away from her mother, sits down and begins to write again, ignoring the pain and blood now while Voldemort takes a seat across the room and watches his daughter.

''Well?'' asks Lucius ''Is this all the punishment she will get?

Voldemort turns to Malfoy

''Come now Lucius, Draco isn't exactly an innocent party here is he? So yes! This is all the punishment she will get. This Time!'' He adds once again looking over at Dru, seeing a sly smile appear across her face as her back is turned to her uncle.

With an exasperated and unsatisfied sigh, Lucius takes his wife's hand and taking her to the fire place throws in a pinch of flu powder steps inside the hearth and says 'The Malfoy Manor' and they disappear amongst a flash of green flames.

Voldemort resumes to his position of studying Dru while Bellatrix wonders around the room looking at the different artefacts within it and Snape is sitting back at his desk sealing request forms from teachers and parents.

After 20 minutes silence, Dru stops writing, wipes the blood from her hand and stares back at her father.

Bellatrix after 5 minutes of silently watching the continuous staring sits down next to Voldemort wringing her hair around her fingers still looking from Voldemort to Dru. Snape occasionally glancing over his papers.

At last and quite amusedly, Voldemort asks ''Are you deliberately trying to hide your thoughts from me?''

To be readily met with the answer from Dru ''No! Are you deliberately hiding yours from me?''

In Shock of her boldness to ask this, in unison warn Bellatrix and Snape ''Dru!''

Only to be shh'd from Voldemort ''It's ok! I sense no fear in her, finally!'' and he claps his hands together smiling back at Dru. While Snape and Bella look on with baffled looks.

Dru continues to stare curiously at her father, studying him then speaks ''You do realise that by sending me back to the common room tonight is like sending me to Azkaban don't you father?''

''Oh! And how is that?'' he asks

''Well, by now, with having no wand or company when I return tonight, Draco will have undoubtedly gathered his companions and planned another ambush upon my arrival. All this sherade you set for me of masquerading a traitor, everyone in Slytherin believes it''.

''Hmm! True!'' answers Voldemort still considering the possible options ''well, I guess it's time for you in your house, and I mean in 'your house' as you are the next heir of Salazar Slytherin himself, that you teach them to pay you a little respect, don't you?'' he finishes and watches his daughter.

''No Drusilla, Not that way'' he says reading her Thoughts ''Not yet anyway..Too early for that!''

''You mean, let them know of my duties to you?'' asks Dru, still thinking of ways she can let them know.

''Exactly! And that plan of yours now forming is and excellent way of doing so!'' He finishes still searching her thoughts as Dru is still in serious thought making it easier fro him to penetrate them.

''How do you know this potion?'' Voldemort suddenly asks ''It is not one I ordered you to be taught!''

Dru Doesn't answer straight away. Blocking the rest of her thoughts from him she answers ''You'd be amazed at what you find lying around in old books father!'' then standing up asks ''May I go now?''

Watching Dru Stand up, Blocking her thoughts from him again, he answers ''Yes! Lets see how many followers you will aquire once they know where your loyalties lie! This can be another little job for you my slippery little serpent. I want you to use them as your eyes and ears..If you do well, I may even allow you to help me with new death eater selections! Too many were injured by our last mission due to '_order of the Pheonix'_ oh how I want to crush all those within it'' he says now more to himself than to Dru and the others. Dru and Snape quickly exchanging glances as Bellatrix stares admirably at Voldemort.

''Ok!'' answers Dru bringing Voldemort back from his thoughts and she heads for the office door.

''Good night father'' she says in parcel tongue and then ''Thank you for not punishing me further. Yaxely must be right! I must take after you in my ability to not being able to stand cowardice!'' then looking at her mother and Snape now using normal speech says ''Good night'' leaving her parents and Snape sitting there in thought, looking after her.

Dru enters the Slytherin common room and is met with the loud cheering of students amused at Draco and Pansy's imitations of what they think will happen against Gryffindor in the contest next week. Slytherin's winning of course.

Dru, glad of the distraction heads towards the girls dorms to get her ingredients and cauldron only to hear Pansy shouting ''ooh! Look who's returned. If it isn't the Traitor!'' the students gathered there in the common room all turn and look at Dru, some of them hissing at her. Dru stops where she is staring coldly at the students hissing at her.

''whats the matter Dru! Cat got your tongue?'' shouts Pansy again

''Oh shut up Pansy'' says Dru ans makes a start to the corridor to the dorms when Draco joins in, laughing sarcastically as he taunts ''Whats the matter cousin? Scared with out your wand?''

''Oh in your dreams Draco! I unlike you have orders to follow!''retorts Dru making Draco stop in his tracks as he and the others begin to approach her. Not expecting this comment, Draco looks shocked while the others gathered gaze at each other confused.

''Now if you don't mind, I've got better things to do than to discuss who is scared or not and if I were you cousin, I'd be concentrating on following your orders''.

''What do think you are playing at Dru'' whispers Draco through gritted teeth as he and the others (Pansy, Blaize, Crabbe and Goyle all supporting the same quizzical look at Dru's last comment) move, surrounding Dru so that her way into the dorms is blocked. The attention of the other Slytherin's gathered in the common room now eagerly directed at Dru.

Dru stares hard into each the peoples eyes who are blocking her way. Becoming a little intimidated by Dru's stare Pansy steps back and averts her eyes a little then defending her actions says ''Not so brave with out your wand, are you?''

Dru directs her attention to Pansy ''Now Pansy, tell me why you think it is I who is not brave with out my wand when it is your precious boyfriend Draco here who needs you and the others to confront me when I am unarmed? Honestly'' she continues '' there are more severe things out there to be scared of than in here! Well, your only touching the surface!'' finishes Dru with a little sarcasm.

Now a little confused of what Dru means by this, Dru takes advantage and moves to push past everyone when Pansy, now understanding Dru's meaning continues.

''Oh! You mean the Dark lord? I would ave thought that giving who your mother and relatives are Dru, you of all people ought to be scared. I mean, you aren't exactly following in your families footsteps are you?''finishes Pansy, proud of herself.

''Oh if only your little eyes were open to what and who is around you Pansy! Now, I seriously have to go put something on my hand as unlike my cousin here, my punishments are a little more severe'' finishes Dru and begins to push by everyone when Draco in his last attempt to out smart and humiliate his cousin, reaches out and grabs her hand, Crabe and Goyle following Dracos actions stopping Dru from getting away.

''Ooh! That looks painful cousin! Lets see what they made you write this time'' and in his eagerness to show off Dru's hand he pulls the sleeve of Dru's robes back a little too enthusiastically showing a slight glimpse of the dark mark hidden there. Not missing a thing, the keen eyes of Pansy and Blaize notice the mark. Pansy with a little look of fear in her eyes, stares eyes wide as blaize speaks up for the first time.

''Whats that?'' he asks pointing at Dru's arm. Draco now releases Dru's arm from his grasp realising his mistake and looks in fear at Dru only to see her looking back at him then at the others not in shock but in amusment with the looks on their faces.

''What? This?'' she says ''Oh, that's nothing really'' and pulls back her sleeve further for the others surrounding her to see better then continues ''that's just the dark mark'' she finishes enjoying the mixed look of fear and curiosity on the other's faces, noticing the other student's in the common room trying to look from where they are, too scared to get closer.

''Don't look so shocked'' says Dru ''Draco has one too! Oh yeah, you already knew that didn't you?'' Dru laughs again enjoying the moment and continues casually ''Come on guys! You know my mother is held respectively high with the dark lord, you seriously did not expect me not to follow in her footsteps did you?.. Whats the matter?'' she asks smirking ''cat got your tongues' now?'' she finishes, taking in their shocked appearances.

Coming to his senses Draco interrupts Dru's amusement ''are you crazy!'' he demands ''what do you think you are doing?''

Dru looks at her cousin ''I'm following orders!'' she says and still having the others' full attention she continues watching each of them as she speaks ''The Dark Lord would like me to get a select few of Slytherins that I feel can be trusted to help with our enquiries!'' Dru stops to take in their appearances, noticing the look of shock on Draco's face she continues ''Draco dearest, I know you have the same orders as myself, only mine is to gain that specific information by gaining the trust of the traitors while yours is to obtain it using the usual mannor!'' she stops again, Draco doesn't say anything, he just glares at Dru at having taken the spotlight with his gang. Dru returns his glare then continues ''Now that I have given my information to the dark lord, he has come to realise that our sources are not going to be easily tricked so he has asked that I choose some of my fellow Slytherins, to assist in our enquiries''. Dru stands, still surrounded by Draco and his companions. Once again looking at each one of her peers and seeing she has their attention captivated she leads the group over to the fire place chasing a first year out of an armchair and sits down. The others gather around her waiting to hear more. Draco lurks by the fire, staring at the flickering flames as Dru continues, lowering her voice so not to be overheard by too many ''Now, I feel since you have stayed loyal to Draco, that I too can place my trust in you. The dark lord feels he needs more eyes and ears within Hogwarts. He wants to stamp out anyone who shows a lack of respect to his ways. Now don't worry! You don't have to be nice to me, you can continue to harass and treat me as one of them.. that is my disguise. To be classed as a traitor myself! I don't want the Gryffindor's or other houses whose trust I have already gained to become suspicious of me again! It has taken me too long to gain this much trust from them. No, what you are expected to do is to report your findings to me'' and noticing the skulking Draco leaning beside the fireplace continues ''and to Draco! Any information at all, no matter how small or insignificant you may think it is and I can assure you, the dark lord promises, if you show yourself to be of use and loyal, your reward will be great! Lets think of this'' she pauses a moment ''as an induction to joining us!'' she finishes now fully taking advantage of the situation. After a few minutes of silence, the others in shock and contemplating their offer, Dru stands up '' Now! If you don't mind'' she says aloud ''I really do have to go put something on my hand'' but before she leaves she looks sternly and coldly at each of them and says ''Remember, breathe a word outside of this group and never mind the dark lord making your life hell, you will also have myself to deal with''.

Now leaving the group in shock of the proposition just made to them, Dru eventually heads off to her dorm.


End file.
